You and Me
by wallflowerxiii
Summary: [AU] It all started that day when I met him in the ice cream shop...[RoxasxKairi]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts I do not own.

Note: **_Theme SONG: Love Song for No One & Love Soon– John Mayer_**

**Roxas and Kairi You & Me**

Chapter 1: Coffee and Hot guys

* * *

It all started with the end of my long-term relationship with one of my closest and dearest friends.

Technically, it should have started when I first met HIM, but I don't think that would have happened if I were still with Sora.

I remember for the longest time I constantly tried to let go of my pass and start over, and all HE had to do was smile and I instantly forgot what I was thinking before.

That was how much he affected me.

* * *

This was it.

I took a deep breath. He was starting to fidget. I could tell he was dreading this just as much as I was.

He opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again.

I told myself to count to three.

"Look Kairi, I'm sorry, but this just won't work out."

_1_

He ran a hand through his chocolate colored hair. I tried to smile. "I'm sorry, too."

_2_

"We'll still be best friends though, right?" He asked hopefully. My eyes soften. "Of course we will, Sora."

_3_

"Well, guess this is goodbye." I watched him walk away whispering my own parting.

It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, but nevertheless, there was a very deep sense of loss that consumed me.

I bit my lip all the way home; a bad habit that I just couldn't seem to get rid of.

* * *

Two Days Later… 

The first thought that came to mind that morning was ' I NEED ICE CREAM."

It happened to be my 2nd day of mourning, and I had gone through 2 boxes of chocolate chip cookies, 10 thermoses full of coffee, and a bowl of brownie mix that never made it to the oven.

So following my conscious, I set off to the corner ice cream shop in a black turtleneck, striped scarf, gray coat, and blue jeans.

I should have known the moment I stepped out of my apartment that something was going to happen today.

It was snowing.

From past experiences, I knew for a fact that snow was a sign.

But for some reason, all thoughts that didn't concern something cold, sweet, and sugary were erased from my train of thought.

I was walking in a brisk pace and I almost made it to the door when a gust of wind hit me so hard and so suddenly that I stumbled.

And landed right into the arms of a stranger.

At first my instinct was telling me to push him away, but the guy before me (I could tell he was a HE) was so warm; a complete contrast to the cold weather.

"Are you okay?"

When his voice called out to me, for a moment I wondered if there was such thing as love at first word.

Cheesy, right?

Well I couldn't help it! Not only had I watched 13 romantic dramas/comedies in the past 48 hours, but his voice was so captivating, so enchanting.

It's funny to think that all he had said were 3 words and I was already head over heals.

"I'm fine." I managed to choke out.

I wondered if he could tell that I was blushing madly.

"Here, let me help you inside." He opened the door and gently led me by the arm into the café.

I muttered my thanks.

He led me to a small table for two by the window looking out to the street.

I noted sadly that this was the same table that Sora and I always sat on.

I took my seat and desperately tried to block out past memories.

"Hey. If you have a problem sitting here, I'm sure we could move else where." His voice called out bringing me back to the real world.

He must have noticed my discomfort.

I looked up at him prepared to put on one of my fake grins, but I stopped when I gazed into his eyes.

I was rendered momentarily speechless.

I'm pretty sure that my jaw dropped right about then.

The first color that came to mind was blue, but mixes of different hues and shades of the color soon replaced it.

Getting lost in those two alluring pools was easy, and I didn't know how long I sat there staring into his eyes.

I blinked; an image of Sora came to mind, and I noticed the uncanny resemblance.

The hairstyle, the face structure, the smile.

And almost immediately after, I noticed the differences.

Sora was more of your boy-next-door type. He was sweet, cute, and fun to hang out with.

But the man before me was more of those romantic types. The ones who would watch the stars with you and could hold an interesting conversation about everything and nothing at the same time.

How was it possible that I could tell all of this by first glance? Why was it that I felt like I already knew him?

I was snapped out of my daydreaming by his voice. And let me tell you, I could go ON and ON about that voice of his that drew me in so willingly.

"You look like you are in serious need of some Rock Road ice cream."

I cocked my head to the side. How did he know!

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

He just smiled knowingly at me.

"Just out of pure curiosity. Did you happen to have broken up with a boyfriend?"

I sat there shocked.

"Are you some creepy mind reader, or something? Cause you are dead-on."

He grinned.

"We prefer to be called psychics."

I laughed for the first time in two days.

"So how'd you know that I was in desperate need of some ice cream?"

"I was right, huh?" He asked smugly.

I rolled my eyes and nodded in reply.

He lay back in his chair, tilting it back with his hands behind his head.

"Lets just say we're floating on the same angst-filled boat."

I bit my lip unconsciously.

"I see." I answered.

"Yep."

"Was it you or her?"

"Her."

I tapped my fingers on the wood of the table. _Tap. Tap. Tap._

"So, are you here to eat ice cream, too?" I asked incredulously.

He raised a brow at me. "You say that as if it's unbelievable."

I shrugged. "Well it's not every day you see a guy like yourself mourning over the loss of his girlfriend while pigging out on ice cream."

"Pretty feminine." I added slyly.

He glared at me playfully. " Did you ever stop to think that eating ice cream was, in fact, a masculine trait that you females selfishly took claim over?"

I laughed out loud.

"What? Along with watching cheesy chick-flicks, drowning yourself in romantic songs, and eating various amounts of chocolate?"

He nodded.

"Exactly."

I shook my head with a smile. "I don't think so."

He grinned. "Why not?"

"I know from my male best friend's experience that guys tend to play guitar or at least learn how to play, listen to Eagles songs, and pitifully get lost in video games and idiotic episodes of Family Guy," I answered in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Is that so?" He asked.

"Definitely," I replied.

He shrugged. "Well maybe I'm just a feminine guy."

I gave him a deadpan look. "Are you calling yourself gay?"

He just about fell out of his chair right then. "NO!"

I giggled at his expression. "You need to be more specific! People might start to think things…"

He leaned in toward me and looked me straight in the eye. I was afraid to breathe for the few moments of proximity.

"Do I look gay to you?" He demanded frantically.

I raised my brow and shot him a look. "Do you really expect me to answer that?"

He fell back into his chair with his arms crossed and I let out a breath.

"Never mind then."

I patted him on the arm. "It's okay. We all have our days."

He smiled at me.

"Yeah, well, whatever."

We sat there for a while in a pleasantly comfortable silence.

All of the sudden, he lifted his hand signaling the waitress. A young woman with an apron wrapped around her waist came quickly toward us.

"What would you like?" She asked politely.

"Two large cups of Rocky Road ice cream, please," He answered.

I looked at him surprised. He only smiled at me and thanked the waitress.

When the ice cream came, we both dug into out bowls happily.

He had his spoon filled with chocolate goodness lifted to his mouth when he finally asked me.

"So, what's your name?"

I swallowed.

"Kairi, you?"

He put the spoonful in his mouth.

"Rrrohaahh."

I blinked up at him.

He shook his head and swallowed.

"It's Roxas."

For a few minutes, we sat there digging into our delectable treats.

"Roxas?" I asked suddenly.

He looked up at me. "Yes?"

I gave him my best smile. "It's nice to meet you."

He stared at me for a while and then a grin broke out on his handsome features.

"Ditto, Kairi."

* * *

**A/N: SOOO? What did you guys think? I just loved the whole Roxas and Kairi thing and I just couldn't resist.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter:** _Our next meeting was completely and utterly accidental on our parts, but for fate, I'm pretty sure it was ALL planned out. _

**Get ready for dancing, x-boyfriends, and handsome young blokes that you just can't get enough of.**

Monkey-woman 108


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: It hurts me so to speak thy truth. Kingdom Hearts I do NOT own. Alas I have said it, and though my heart aches and goes through silent torture I feel somewhat accomplished. –lol- I also don't own the theme songs or Rice Krispies.

Note: **_Theme SONGS: Love Song for No One & Love Soon– John Mayer_**

**You & Me**

Chapter 2: Coincidentally…

* * *

After meeting him, I couldn't help but not think about him.

For days I kept fantasizing random scenarios in which we would meet each other again and out of pure attraction, fall madly for one another.

None of them came true of course, but I wasn't TOO far off…

Our next meeting was completely and utterly accidental on our parts, but for fate, I'm pretty sure it was ALL planned out.

* * *

"So tell me again, who's birthday party are we going to?" I asked as I ran a brush through my long red-auburn hair.

My mom was messily tying her hair up in a bun with a rubber band on the floor. "Err…If I'm not mistaken…my uncle's friend's dad's aunt's brother's sister's daughter…I think…"

I raised a brow at her. "And how do we know them?"

"I met the mother of the birthday girl at some market place downtown," my mother answered as she tried in vain to put on a cute pair of shoes that belonged to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Right, okay."

I went up to her took my shoes away from her grasp and handed her another pair that actually fit her and were just as cute.

She muttered her thanks and went back to fixing up her hair.

I frown at her childishness. She was practically my _younger_ sister. I've been watching out for her ever since Dad and her divorced.

Life's been tough on her, and though I pity her, I still can't help but be mad.

SHE was the mom, not me. She needed to learn how to act like one. I was the one that cooked the food, cleaned the house, and now I'm even working at the ice cream shop.

She just sat there slowly fading away day by day.

I know that she hopes that one day she'll get back together with Dad and live happily ever after. She needed to face reality. Dad WASN'T going to drive home in his silver mustang one day and remarry her.

But sadly, I knew that every night she stayed up wishing he would come back and kiss her goodnight.

I sat down in front of my dresser mirror and stared down at my possible choices of jewelry, and the necklace Sora gave me caught my eye.

It's been two weeks since the break-up, and I've finally moved on to bigger, better things…

Mainly Roxas.

And even if we might not see each other again, I'll still be hoping for him to walk through the door of the ice cream shop and greet me with a smile.

I sighed as I realized how my mother felt, to want something you can't have.

"Let's go Mom. The party starts at 7 and right now its 8…" I stopped and processed the information and gasped, "MOM! WE'RE AN HOUR LATE!"

She smiled and waved at me from her spot on the ground. "That's a new record!"

I roll my eyes and grabbed her waving arm to help her up. She steadied herself and began to walk out the door.

"Mom," I called out to her.

She turned around. "Yea, Kai?"

"Your shirt's backwards."

* * *

We entered the house that the party was being held at an hour and 45 minutes late.

It was the biggest house I've ever seen.

Mom immediately walked towards the adults but not before turning around and mouthing, '_Go mingle'_ to me while pointing to a group of teenagers my age.

I sighed and looked around me disdainfully trying to see if I recognized anyone and gasped when I saw the last thing I wanted to see, Sora, with a blond-haired girl.

I hurriedly hid behind a huge pillar and peeked behind it to steal a glance at them.

Sora was grinning like he always does and was holding the girl's hand. The girl was smiling and leaning in towards him.

I noted that if her hair had been the same color as mine that we would have been identical.

Note to self: Cut hair.

Unwillingly questions began to form in my head.

Is this why Sora broke up with me? How long has he known her? Who is she? How did they meet? Did he know her while we were going out?

After two weeks of finally moving on, I'm back to square one.

I closed my eyes and turned away from them. But when I opened them I found myself looking into two brilliant blue eyes.

I knew who it was immediately, but I found myself unable to say anything.

"Kairi! What in the world are you doing here?" He asked.

"Roxas?" I asked just to make sure. Out of all the scenarios I dreamt up, this one never came up.

He grinned. "Ahh! I see you've recognized me. Must have been my charm? My good looks? My-"

"You're inflated ego?" I added amusingly.

"Hmm…that could be it, and I ask again, what are you doing here?" He asked.

I smile timidly at him. "Well, whoever's party this is, I'm the daughter of their mom's uncle's aunt's dad's friend, I think."

He blinked. "Err… what was that?"

I shrugged. "I don't even know."

He seemed to think about it for a moment before grinning. "OH! I see! You're Naminé's mom's uncle's aunt's dad's friend's daughter!" He said brightly.

I could only stare at him. "Err…yeah…that's it."

He nodded proudly to himself. I have to admit, it was just so cute.

"So who's Naminé?" I asked.

He looked around the room and frowned as he pointed to the girl that Sora was with. "That's Naminé."

I gasped. "You're kidding!"

He nodded sadly. "And coincidentally, my ex-girlfriend," he added.

It took me a while to process this information, but when I did, I felt as though I couldn't breathe.

Roxas's ex is my ex's girlfriend?

This was just TOO much.

I stared with my eyes wide at the couple a couple of meters away from us. How utterly ironic was this?

Roxas stopped staring at them and turned to me as a Hispanic song started playing. "You wouldn't happen to know how to tango, would you?"

I raised my brow. I did not like where this was going. "Actually, I do. Why?"

He grinned mischievously and held out a hand. "Dance with me."

I gaped at him. "You want me to TANGO with YOU?" I practically shouted.

He nodded his head happily in reply.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope not at all."

"You want ME to TANGO?" I asked again louder this time.

"You're not scared are you?" He asked grinning.

"Of course not!" I replied angrily.

"Then dance with me."

As much as I wanted to be near him, I wanted to be away from Sora and Naminé even more. And dancing in the middle of the room would not help me accomplish that.

"Why don't you go tango with yourself?" I asked as I waved my hands at him in an attempt to shoo him away.

He shook his head and laughed. "I can't very well do that."

I frowned. "And why not?"

He grabbed my hand with his own and pulled me to him so that we were pressed close together. "It takes two to tango," he whispered in my ear.

I felt a shiver run down my spine, and before I could detach myself from him, we were off twirling with the rest of the couples.

It was just like those Spanish soap operas, except instead of wearing a scarlet red dress I was wearing a tank top and jeans, and replacing the button up white shirt and tight brown pants, Roxas was wearing a t-shirt and khakis.

Now where was that red rose?

As we were moving swiftly to the beat in perfect rhythm, I could almost feel Sora's eyes on me.

Roxas spun me about and dipped me with his hands on my waist and I felt my face go red.

In the spur of the moment, I looked up to see Sora staring at me obviously shocked with his mouth hanging open.

When we locked gazes I gasped when I saw something in his eyes.

It was so small I would have missed it.

He was sad.

I felt myself grow angry. How dare HE be sad! Let's not forgot an important fact here: HE broke up with ME! HE didn't have the right to be sad! I DID!

I glared in his direction, but he only gazed at me with that same sadness.

"Hey, are you okay?" Roxas asked concernedly.

I quit my glaring and looked up at him sheepishly. "I'm fine. It's just that…it's nothing, really!" I insisted.

He looked at me warily. It was clear that he did not believe me.

The song had ended, but he still held my hand. I stared at him curiously.

He looked thoughtful for a moment before tugging at my hand and leading me through the crowd of partygoers.

"What are you doing?" I asked loudly.

He smiled back at me. "Kidnapping you of course."

I growled. "Is that so?"

"Yep!"

We practically ran up a flight of stairs. "Where are you're goons?" I asked.

He slowed down a little. "My what?"

I shrugged. "You know, you're goons. The dudes that follow you around saying 'yes, boss' while carrying out all your evil deeds."

He raised a brow at me. "What makes you think I have goons?"

"You're a kidnapper right?"

He laughed and opened one final door before we entered a big room, which seemed to be a mini-apartment that had a big screen TV, kitchen, and couch.

"We're here!" He shouted happily as he let go of my hand.

"Where is here?" I asked looking around.

"My cozy little apartment room thingy!" He exclaimed.

I blinked.

"Nice name. You live here?" I asked.

He nodded. "My family used to live in Twilight Town with Naminé's family. They moved here a while ago and my parents decided that I should come and live here with them for a while."

I blinked. "Oh…"

So he and Naminé were childhood friends like Sora and me. Coincidence? I don't even know anymore.

"Want something to eat?" He asked.

We entered the kitchen and I took a seat on one of the tall chairs located beside the counter.

"Sure, what do you have?"

He opened the pantry and began looking through it. After a few moments, he took out three boxes.

I stared at them incredulously. "Cereal?"

He grinned. "It's my main meal. So what will you have? Co Co Puffs, Frosted Flakes, or Rice Krispies?"

"Rice Krispies." I answered.

He paused and stared at me in wonder.

"What is it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "What cereal you pick represents what kind of person you are, " he replied.

I laughed. "Amuse me. What kind of person am I?"

He took out two bowls and poured Rice Krispies in both.

"Why, you're a snappin', cracklin', and poppin'" he answered as he put a spoon in both.

"Snappin', cracklin', and poppin'?" I repeated, "Is that a good think or a bad thing?"

He grinned. "Well seeing as how I too am also snappin', cracklin', and poppin'. It's a good thing."

I took one of the bowls and began eating. "I don't know about that. It could very well mean that I am a conceited man who kidnaps innocent girls and takes them to his private lair where he makes them eat cereal."

He smirked at me. "That's not necessarily a bad thing."

I shook my head. "Of course not, Roxy, of course not."

"Roxy? Where did THAT come from?" He asked.

"I just suddenly decided that you were in need of a nickname. Roxy seemed to fit," I replied.

He furrowed his brows. "Then you need a nickname, too. How about Kai?" He inquired.

I nodded in agreement. "Sure why not. Roxy and Kai."

"We sound like some old cartoon show," he laughed.

I laughed with him.

"Hey, look!" he cried.

I looked up at him holding up a colorful plastic bracelet with different charms. "Where'd you get that?"

He examined it. "From inside the cereal box! It even says R and K on it!"

I looked at it and blinked. "It stands for Rice Krispies."

He shook his head with a pout. "To the eye of the beholder…"

"What?"

"To you it may seem like Rice Krispies. To somebody else it could mean raining kangaroos! But to me, it means Roxas and Kairi."

I thought about it. "Hmm…I see."

He took my wrist and slipped it on. I glanced at the cheap jewelry curiously.

"Roxas and Kairi?"

"Yep."

"Roxy and Kai?"

"Yep."

I smiled and began eating my cereal again.

We spent the entire night together watching the Princess Bride on his TV until I had to leave.

When I got home I stared at my bracelet. The engraved R K stood out. I held it to me closely and slept with it on.

I've never taken it off since.

**

* * *

A/N: So? How was it? I LOVE ROXAS AND KAIRI! AHHHHH!**

Ok, my opinion on this chapter varies. I really don't know what to think about it. It's just weird to me. I guess the fact I was watching Gilmore Girls while writing this didn't exactly help. Or maybe it did. I don't know, whatever.

**REVIEW!**

**Next Chapter: **_According to Selphie, Sora had been seeing Naminé way before we even broke up. That of course hurt me a lot. But what hurt me more was the thought that Naminé had also hurt HIM._

**The truth about Naminé and Sora is revealed.**

Monkey-woman 108


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Mon-chan: I am the great creator of Kingdom Hearts! I have no need for this pathetic disclaimer!

Readers:…

Mon-chan: That's right, people! I OWN Roxas AND Sora AND Riku!

Readers:…

Mon-chan: Ok…FINE! I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS! Jeez…

Readers:…

Mon-chan: I had you fooled though, didn't I?

Readers:…

Mon-chan:…No sense of humor whatsoever…

Note: **_Theme SONGS: Love Song for No One & Love Soon– John Mayer_**

**You & Me**

Chapter 3: Truths and Revelations

* * *

For the moment, everything was going the way I wanted it to for once. 

I had finally accepted Sora and Naminé's relationship, which meant my mourning days were over (goodbye sappy radio song days and chocolate overdose), and even managed to run into Roxas every now and then.

Coincidentally, of course…

We now refer to ourselves as friends, well, I'd like to refer to ourselves as friends; he's convinced that there's something more. Can't help thinking though…that maybe…

Maybe there is _something_ more…

We do have a mighty number of things in common.

I mean how many people do you know right off the bat that can quote Charlie and the Chocolate Factory from start to finish by memory?

Not many.

Well, as I said before, life was pretty good. That was until Selphie returned from her 3-month vacation in Castle Oblivion, a tourist sight located on the other side of the planet.

Looks like I was in for another surprise.

According to Selphie, Sora had been seeing Naminé way before we even broke up. That of course hurt me a lot. But what hurt me more was the thought that Naminé had also hurt HIM.

* * *

"We are not painting my room purple," I stated bluntly as I watched him walk around my bed with his hand beneath his chin. 

We had met at the local video rental store and I had invited him over for some coffee before I headed off to work at 7.

"Aww, come on, Kai. Your room signifies your personality…" He began.

I rolled my eyes. _Not again_.

"…And you, my lovely Kairi, are distinctly the color purple-" He was cut off by my drawl.

"Roxas," I looked at him squarely in the eye, "if I wanted my room to signify my personality, I would have made it out of chocolate and added a built in refrigerator containing a lifetime supply of ice cream and left over pizza," I gave my room a quick glance over, "…And seeing as how it contains neither of those things, I obviously DON'T want my room to signify my personality, or anything of the sort."

He opened his mouth to protest, but I cut him off. "No matter how pretty the color purple is."

"But, Kaiiiiii," He whined cutely as he plopped down on my bed comforter.

"We are not painting my room purple," I repeated this time with a tad bit more enthusiasm.

He pouted but said nothing more on the matter as he picked up my acoustic guitar that was lying on the stand near the bedpost collecting dust.

"You play guitar?" Roxas asked dusting it off with his sleeve.

I stared at the instrument in wonder. I had never, not ONCE played guitar in my lifetime.

"Umm…I remember vaguely that I was obsessed with guitar music back in 10th grade and convinced my mom to buy me one," I took a seat next to him, "Turns out I wasn't particularly skilled in the musical department and I guess I completely forgot about it."

He cocked a brow in my direction.

"Pathetic, isn't it?" I added sheepishly.

Roxas shook his head, "Wow…"

I looked up at him in confusion. "What 'wow'?"

He smirked. "That IS pathetic."

I scowled at him and threw the pillow next to me at his face. He laughed as he caught it and brought the guitar back up again. It was then that I noticed that he held it with such grace and familiarity.

"Do you play?"

He threw me a sly grin and replied by playing me song. (**A/N:**I guess you can pick whichever of the theme songs you want for this moment.)

I closed my eyes and lay back on the bed. _Beautiful…_

It wasn't until he stopped strumming the strings of the guitar that I realized something…

"AHH! I'M LATE FOR WORK!"

* * *

I walked hastily down the sidewalk tightening the scarf around my neck as I went. It was as cold as ever and I tried my best not to turn into a human popsicle on my way to work. 

Roxas had returned home after I realized how late to work I actually was, 20 minutes to be exact. Turns out I'm more like my mom then I let on.

I checked my watch as I entered the small building complex. "I'm here!" I called out.

"You're late!" Someone shot back with the same tone.

I chuckled and nodded at the customers I passed as I went behind the counter. The turn out was pretty good considering the fact that it was nearly 50 degrees below 0, or maybe that was just me.

"I'm not THAT late, Riku…" I replied when I entered the EMPLOYEES ONLY room.

A silver haired teen clad in a dark green apron came out from one of the other rooms. "Not that late she says…do you OWN a watch?"

I smiled at him and held up my wrist bearing my pink Fossil watch with rhinestones and stuck my tongue out. "As a matter of fact, I do!"

He shrugged with his eyes closed. "Well then, I suppose the problem lies with whether or not you know how to use it…"

"I'm not stupid, Riku!"

He laughed. "Of COURSE you're not, Kairi…of course you're not."

I frowned cutely at him. "So where's Selph?" I asked putting on my own apron.

The hyperactive brunette had gone on a trip to Castle Oblivion for her mother's birthday. She had been there for 3 months, and I was beginning to miss the girl and her complete and utter randomness.

He shrugged and looked around the room. "Hmm…I don't know-"

"HERE I AM!" A voice called out from behind me.

I turned around and there my only female friend was dressed in her work clothing and grinning like a mad woman.

"SELPHIE!" I squealed as I threw my arms around her. She laughed and hugged me back.

Riku appeared beside us and pouted. "Hey! I want a hug, too!" We laughed and he joined in on our group hug.

It had always been like this with the 3 of us ever since kindergarten. Our _entire_ group consisted of Wakka, Tidus, Riku, Selphie, Sora, and I. Wakka and Tidus seemed to separate from us every now and then to hang out with the kids from Spira. Nowadays, that's the only place where you'll find them.

Sora usually hung out with us.

But during Selphie's absence, he had been drifting.

It wasn't like he didn't hang out with us. He just wasn't there sometimes. And there was even a time where he disappeared completely and without a trace for a week. He told me it was his on account of his parents' divorce, but I soon learned it was something completely different.

"Hey, brats!"

We turned to the left and saw an older red-haired man stepping out from the door I entered from. "Get back to work!"

Riku and I smiled sheepishly and stepped away from the hug. Selphie went closer to the older man and took his arm and hugged it. "Aww…Axel wants to join the hug, too!"

Axel scowled and pulled his arm away from her. "The day I hug you, Tilmitt, is the day I willingly admit that I have a secret obsession with moogles."

My eyes widened as I put my hand to my mouth to stop from laughing out loud.

Selphie shrieked excitingly. "He admits it! He admits it!

I tried my best not to yell with her. Axel was our boss and he was NOT someone you wanted to mess with, but I soon found that I could not resist.

"Axel likes moogles! Axel likes moogles," I sang.

Selphie joined me in the banter. "Axel likes moogles! Axel likes moogles! We call him the MOOGLE MAN!"

"The moogle man?" I questioned happily.

"THE MOOGLE MAN!" Selphie exclaimed.

Riku snorted and Axel turned his death glare towards him. "What? They've been suspecting that you had a moogle fetish ever since you brought that stuffed moogle to work."

Axel growled. "The moogle was from Larxene!"

Larxene was his girlfriend. She worked at the ice cream shop, too. They had been together since forever. In my opinion, they were made for each other. They had the whole 'sexy and playful' relationship going.

You'll see what I mean…

Riku nodded disbelievingly. "Sure, Axel, sure…"

"I'm serious," Axel muttered darkly.

Riku put an arm around Axel. "It takes a _true_ man to admit their moogle obsession, a true man."

Axel shrugged it off and was just about to strangle him when Riku dodged and went to our side of the room while singing along.

"Axel likes moogles! Axel likes moogles!"

Just then the EMPLOYEE door slammed opened again, but this time it was an older woman with short blonde hair.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her.

She looked at Selphie and me, then at Riku, then at Axel, and then back again.

"Did I just here Axel and…could it be?" She looked with wide blue eyes at her boyfriend, "…Moogles?"

Selphie went back to grinning wickedly. "You heard right, my dear Larxene. Your boy toy here has just confessed that he's obsessed (Ahahaha that rhymed!) with MOOGLES!"

Larxene smirked and went up to the fuming red haired man. "Ahh…so you've finally let the cat out of the bag, honey poo."

Axel's eye twitched menacingly. "Honey poo?" He questioned and with an even more threatening expression asked, "What cat?"

The blonde woman put her arms around his waist and looked at us. "Axel here has loved moogles ever since he was but a wee boy. I discovered the shocking news as I was digging through his closet and came across this!" She pulled out a t-shirt with a dancing moogle.

We all gasped.

Axel let out a long annoyed sigh. "Larxene…you bought that shirt yesterday…"

Larxene looked toward us. "Or so he says…"

I giggled along with Selphie. Riku prefers that it be called 'manly laughing' in his case, but to me, it sounded exactly like giggling.

Axel looked as though he was about to pass out. Larxene patted his cheek. "Aw… Poor Axel. We won't be mean anymore, will we guys?"

We shook our heads humorously.

"See?" Axel looked down at her and glared. Larxene smiled sweetly at him. "Everyone apologize to the boss."

We mumbled out apologies through choked hilarity.

Larxene waved us off. "Now off you guys go. Me and my 'boy toy ', as Selphie likes to put it, need some 'alone time'." She moved her eyebrows suggestively.

The three of us looked at one another and immediately rushed to the counter.

You did NOT want to be in the same room as Larxene and Axel when they had there 'alone time'. I learned that…the hard way…

We escaped into the other room just as they both leaned in…

_Phew…_

I looked at the other two near me. Selphie was still laughing, and Riku was shaking his head at her.

I smiled at them and went over to where the ice cream containers were. "So Selph, how was Castle Oblivion?"

The laughter stopped abruptly.

I cocked a brow and turned toward her just as I filled up a cup of buttered pecan ice cream.

She looked suspiciously guilty and was biting her lip, my own bad habit that she picked up on occasion.

"Selph?"

The brunette forced a smile. "It was great! I…uh had a great time, and…met a lot of great people…and…the sights were…uhh-…"

"Great?" Riku drawled. I could tell he was just as curious to her odd behavior as I was.

She nodded hastily.

I put a spoon full in my mouth and savored the sweet, buttery taste before asking in an accusing voice. "Selphie…what happened?"

Her eyes darted from left to right and I shared a look with Riku. He nodded and turned toward her.

"Hey, buddy, what's up?" He asked.

Riku had always been the _smooth_ one compared to Sora. He could make a girl do just about anything he asked, but even though, he had the most peculiar effect on Selphie, one that both him and I were clearly aware of.

She looked at him and visibly melted as she gazed into his pale blue eyes.

You see, the difference between Selphie and me is, when I look a hot guy in the eye I always get rendered speechless, but Selphie is entirely different.

She-doesn't-stop-talking.

"Well, you see while I was at this cool balcony thingy place where you can look at the view of the sky and the castle through these binocular things on the 2nd month of my vacation I saw this guy who looked distinctly like Sora, but I knew it couldn't have been him seeing as how yall are going out and you don't believe in long distance relationships or anything like that and I was sure that he wouldn't go on a vacation without you, and you weren't there, so I went closer to him just to make sure and found out that he was with this other girl. Blonde hair, blue eyes, similar somewhat to Larxene except reminded me of you in some ways. Well, after I saw her I knew it COULDN'T have been Sora until I saw the charm. You know, the charm that you gave him? Oather? Othakeepadora? Oath-awatchamacallit?"

"Oathkeeper?" I confirmed quietly. I was biting my lip so hard that I could almost taste something metallic in my mouth.

Oathkeeper was a charm bracelet I gave him to ensure that we would be best friends for life.

It represented a promise…one that was too deep and too pure for words…

Riku looked confused and worried at the same time. "Go on, Selphie."

Selphie looked at him and then at me before continuing. "Ok, so when I realized it WAS Sora I was shocked because when I put two and two together it just didn't make sense. I mean here was Sora, your boyfriend, and he was there with, another girl. So I was like no way and decided to follow them to make sure he wasn't cheating on you, because I didn't want to just jump into conclusions and stuff. So I followed them to the beach, to every darned floor of Castle Oblivion, and lastly to the hotel they were staying at and don't give me that look Kairi. They weren't doing THAT. But ok so they went into their hotel room, did I mention that they shared a hotel room? _SHARED?_"

I shook my head.

"Well now you know. So anyhow, I listened in on what they were doing and heard them talking and let me tell you before you start asking. Those hotel walls were as thin as paper and I could here every single word they said. And it started out with Sora saying something like…wait a minute…what the heck am I doing? I got it on tape!"

My eyes widened. _On…tape?_ Hearing it be said in 3rd person was one thing, but actually HEARING it? I don't know if I really wanted to…

It was too late to voice out my opinions though; Selphie rushed into the other room and came back with a tape recorder in hand.

"Wait a second, why do you have it on tape?" Riku asked with his eyebrows raised.

She looked sheepish for a moment. "Well, before I went out that day I brought a tape recorder with me so I can work on my whole reporter act."

Selphie wanted to be a reporter and a journalist when she got out of college.

Riku nodded in understanding.

Selphie looked at me and held up the tape recorder. "I think you should do it, Kairi…"

I nodded my head slowly and took it from her. I could feel the blood on my lips...

Riku and Selphie stared at me apprehensively. The same way I stared at the contraption in my hands.

What was it going to say?

What was it going to say?

_**What was it going to say?**_

With a deep breath I pressed the _PLAY_ button with trembling fingers. Immediately, I heard a familiar male voice.

-**"Naminé, do you love Roxas?"**-

I felt myself slowly disappearing with each word.

Nothing was going to be the same again…

**

* * *

A/N: Oh dear? A CLIFFIE? That's right folks! **

Well, this chapter was a bit wordy wasn't it? I'm thinking that this story will end with 5 chapters, just to let you know. I want to get this done and work on _Crash and Burn_ so I can start writing _The Replacements_, another Roxas and Kairi pairing.

Anyway, just thought you guys should know. By the way does anyone have any ideas with what I should do with _Crash and Burn?_ If you do…let me know…please?

**Comments are very much appreciated! REVIEW!**

**KINDOM HEARTS 2!…Oh my…this will certainly change a few things won't it?**

**Next chapter:** _Lies, lies, lies! Was that all what our relationship was built up on? A web of lies? I couldn't believe that. I refuse to believe that. There had to be an explanation for all of this…_

**The rest of the tape, realizations, and an encounter with a certain ex-boyfriend that will make everything go haywire.**

_Hearing is believing…_

_But don't trust everything you hear…_

(Can you say…drama?)

Monkey-woman 108


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Okay, let's see…shall I list all the reasons why Roxas and Kairi didn't show up more in KH2?

I DON'T OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!

Thank you, and have a nice day!

Note: **_Theme SONGS: Love Song for No One & Love Soon– John Mayer_**

---AND FOR YOU WONDERFUL AND _FABULOUS _REVIEWERS…---

_lotr123rules_

_-Rokuskku-_

_Chuchu Skyrider_

_Raccoon48_

_Kingdom heartzzz_

_NaruNaru.O.k_

_Sonora the Free_

_Aikokanei_

_Shirozora_

_-Frozen-Passion-_

_angel-of-heart_

_minamotogirl_

_evilinupunk_

_heartsoblivion_

_Mecha-Metal Sonic_

_Kawaii-Chibi-Naruto_

_Yume-Yume_

_Lion Soul_

_Zarya_

_EMiLy_

_acid-dragon_

_Miko102_

_stickytofu_

_Twilight's Sanctuary_

_shadow-goddess99_

You guys…don't know how much your reviews mean to me! (Haha…did anyone notice that I wrote the accounts downwards so it would take more room? ­--…Heh…I'm pathetic…)

LET THE PAIRING LIVE ON! **Roxas and Kairi!**

And on with the story…

**You & Me**

Chapter 4: A Web of Lies

* * *

To put it simply… 

I was afraid.

I knew that if I heard the rest of this tape, my feelings about _everything_ would change…

What if I started hating Sora? What if what Selphie was saying is true? What if…what if the only relationship I had ever had was a complete and utter…lie?

Lies, lies, lies! Was that all what our relationship was built up on? A web of lies? I couldn't believe that. I refuse to believe that. There had to be an explanation for all of this…

* * *

I told myself to breathe, a very simple command to most, but when put in my situation, it became somewhat more difficult. 

Riku reached for the recorder. "Maybe we shouldn't listen to this, Kairi-"

I held my hand up and shook my head; they were speaking again.

**-"Sora, of course, I do. He's…"- **The female voice began to whisper softly… as if to herself. **–"…He's my best friend, he's my protector, he's…he's Roxas…"-**

I repeated her words in my head.

"_He's my best friend, he's my protector…"_

And suddenly I thought, what was he to ME?

"…_He's…he's Roxas…" _

Well, he's…this one guy I met at the ice cream shop…

It was in that moment I began to comprehend our relationship, our rather nonexistent relationship.

**-"But that doesn't-"-** Sora's voice was cut off.

**-"Tell _me,_ Sora. Do _you_ love Kairi?"- ** Naminé's voice was imploring and at the same time accusing.

My mind was racing. DID he love me? We never really talked about stuff like this…our relationship was simple…_simple and clean…_

I held my breath as I waited for his reply.

**-"…Kairi…she was the first girl I had ever been interested with. She's the only one who ever really talked to me."- **Sora laughed without humor. **–"I would be lying if I said I didn't love her, Naminé."- **

I relaxed slightly. _He lov**ed** me…_ I hated the fact that I was speaking in past tense.

**-"…She's MY best friend…"**

He sounded so sure. It hurt to hear him. It's like he didn't know what was going to occur only weeks after this conversation. He probably didn't…

Naminé spoke with regret and remorse. **–"You're going to have to leave her, you know…"-**

My eyes widened. W-wait…What?

**-"I know."- **

What was going on here?

**-"You'll have to leave Roxas, too…"**

They PLANNED our BREAK-UP…_TOGETHER!_

Ok, now that, I wasn't expecting.

**-"I-I know…"-**

The tape began to fill with static.

**-"Nev-**_fzzz-_**for-**_shwzz-_**her.**"

**-"I**_-fffsshhwwwzzz."_

The tape suddenly stopped; I was left staring.

* * *

It was about half past midnight when I left the ice cream shop, which was SUPPOSED to close at 9, but hey, when a girl needs her ice cream then by God, she will get her darned ice cream. 

I felt half drunk as I walked down the sidewalk.

Just out of curiosity, can you get drunk off of ice cream?

Well, I wasn't really thinking clearly as I stumbled off the concrete sidewalk and strolled, more like tripped, down the street with my flip flops in hand.

The streetlights were blurred in my view and the stars seemed brighter tonight. Or was that the streetlights?

I don't recall.

There were no cars on the roads that night, maybe because it was a Monday…or was it a Tuesday? Whatever day it was, it was probably the reason why I wasn't getting run over or honked at by a car.

A dog barked from behind me and I spun around, only to trip and fall on my bottom.

I tried standing up, but eventually found that I couldn't and just lay there staring blankly at the direction where I heard the barking.

"Kairi?"

I barely acknowledged the familiarity of the voice as I attempted to nod my head.

"What are you doing on the ground?"

Without answering I looked down. For some reason, I couldn't place the voice with a name or a person, but I felt who it was, if that made any sense at all.

_I knew it was him._

When you love someone, like I _did_ him. You would know these things.

"Kairi-"

"I fell."

My reply was blunt, but I didn't care. I just didn't care anymore. Maybe I was tired…yeah that was it…I was tired.

"Well, I assumed something of the sort had happened. You have always been a clumsy one…"

I tilted my gaze upward so I can look at him fully.

"And you have always been one to assume things…Sora…"

He laughed awkwardly. I knew he was trying to lighten the mood that I had just made uncomfortable.

Sora was always the one to do so.

And then, I suddenly felt bad for making him feel so ill at ease. But at least I told the truth…At least I told the truth.

"Do you need some help up?" He asked with a crooked grin as he held out his hand out to me.

Staring at it for a while, I came up with a conclusion.

I didn't want to get up.

So without warning I grabbed his hand and roughly pulled it down. He let out a slight yelp and fell to the floor with a _thump._

I suddenly felt loads better.

His face was scrunched up in pain. "THAT HURT!"

I lay back with my arms under my head and gazed at the streetlight stars. "Did it really?"

He nodded with a pout.

I had a half crazed grin on my face as I replied, "Good."

His blue eyes glared at me.

I scoffed and closed my eyes to stop the world from spinning. "You pansy."

The brunette growled. His pride had always been a priority. "Who you calling a pansy?"

"The guy who can't take a hit from his ex-girlfriend."

Sora looked away after I said this. I didn't take it back. I probably would've any other day. But on this particular one, I was drunk on ice cream, and in my mind, he deserved it.

"Kairi…about that…There's something I need to tell you…"

I wanted to laugh. Something he needed to tell me? Hmm…did it have to do with the tape I just listened to hours before? Most likely…

"That guy you were with…Roxas…"

For some reason, I got mad when he said _his_ name. I don't know why, but I just didn't like it.

"You mean…your new girlfriend's ex-boyfriend?"

He winced inwardly at my bitter sarcastic remark.

"What about him?"

"I…well…he…Naminé and I-"

"Naminé and you…"

He didn't say anything so I answered for him.

"What, huh? Oh, wait, I know. You two were seeing each other _before_ we broke up, am I right?"

His eyes widened.

"AND…let's see…you and her PLANNED OUR BREAKUP TOGETHER?"

"No, you don't under-"

"Selphie saw you two at Castle Oblivion! SHE RECORDED YOU TWO SPEAKING IN YOUR HOTEL ROOM!"

"Kairi! Listen to me!"

I disregarded his complaint and glared menacingly at him. "I HEARD EVERYTHING!"

And then with my voice broke as well as the rest of me. "G-god, Sora. I…I heard everything…"

"Oh, Kairi…"

I tried not to cry. I told myself not to cry. I wouldn't show any weaknesses in front of him, not like I used to.

"Why couldn't you just let me be? Why did I have to see you again? I would have been fine…if I hadn't seen you…I would've been fine…"

I cursed as I felt my cheeks getting wet with hot tears.

His cerulean eyes dimmed. "Kairi, please, you don't know the truth…"

"The truth?" My voice cracked in disbelief. "You…mean there's _more_?"

He nodded wearily.

"W-what else could've happened!" I was panicking. "No. NO! No more, please. I can't…I can't take it…I just couldn't…no more."

My gaze was pleading as I looked into his eyes.

He shook his head. "You need to know this. You need to understand."

I tried covering my ears with my hands. I should've known that such a thing would've been useless.

"Kairi, Naminé and I…"

"Stop…stop…stop."

"We're…" He paused and took a breath.

"We're getting married."

**

* * *

A/N: Dude, I think I'm getting good at the whole cliffhanger thing. You think?**

**Well just for the 411, all of the characters are in college, 19, 20, and 21, in that range.**

This chapter was pretty short, huh?

So, yay! I updated! Summer is here! I have more time! WOOT! Heck yea! Note, I might discontinue **_Crash and Burn_** cause, well this new story I'm writing is just totally screaming at me…telling me…WRITE ME! WRITE ME! And, I don't know what to do with **_CB_**. Comments on this decision please?

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEWWWWWWW!**

**Next Chapter:**_Ok, big news. BIG news. I need Roxas. God, I needed him badly._

**Kairi's dealing with the news as Roxas tries to comfort her. How's she going to tell him what she knows? That is…if she decides to tell him.**

Monkey-woman 108


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I know you know that I know that you know what I know something that you know I know you know what I am going to write here…yeah that's right. Did ya get all that?

Sorry for the long wait. I had some problems with…stuff, and I won't vent cause no one here wants to hear the problems of a mere, confused girl like myself.

Note: **_Theme SONGS: Love Song for No One & Love Soon– John Mayer_**

**You and Me**

Chapter 5: My Source of Comfort

* * *

So how do you suppose a person should react after hearing something like THAT? 

A good, caring, and understanding person would nod, smile, and be supportive. And well, to put it simply, I'm _not_ that type of person.

Good, sure!

Caring, at times…

Understanding? Yeah, right.

Thus, I did the only thing a person in my situation (drunk, delirious, and dizzy) would do…

Run like hell. And while doing so, trying to sort out everything that just happened.

So, here it was.

Naminé and Sora were getting _married._ **Married.**

All right, that's not so bad. No big deal at all. When all's said and done, it wasn't that big of news.

…

Ok, big news. BIG news. I needed Roxas. God, I needed him badly.

_**

* * *

Date, 11/24/06. You have 7 new messages on the answering machine.**_

_Hi there, it's me Kairi. Please leave a message-! ROXAS! Put that answering machine down right now!_

_Nah, I don't wanna._

Roxas… 

_Hi people calling Kai's phone! How are ya? Good? GOOD! This is her adorable, and darling-_

_-You forgot psychotic._

_-Roxy here to tell you that you are SUPPOSED to leave a message after this beep thing, and well how BORING is that? _

_It's what you're SUPPOSED to do!_

_So, please after the obnoxious 'tone', feel free to say how much you just LOVE me and my charming little begonia here! THANK YOU! _

_Did you just call me a b-?_

BEEP! 

Hey, Kairi! This is Selphie! Now who was that _male_ I heard you with? Hmmm? Got over that brown-haired, backstabbing, little bugger already? Is there something you'd like to tell me? HUH? Well, just wanted to tell you that yes, I can fill in for you tomorrow at work. And…I LOVE YOU AND YOUR MYSTERIOUS LITTLE BOYFRIEND OVER THERE LOTS! By the way, must give you props! He sounds very sexy-

BEEP! 

….

Ehh, hi. It's me, Sora-

BEEP! 

…

BEEP! 

Sorry, I just _had_ to hear that again. Squeals you two sound SO cute together! I NEED A PICTURE! Just wanted to tell you to come down for dinner, I would go over there and tell you, but this food looks SOOO good that I just can't leave it alone. Oh, and I LOVE YOU TO DEATH, daughter. And Roxas, You are perfect for dearest Kairi!

BEEP! 

….

Kairi…I… it's me, Sora, again. And well, I didn't get to explain _everything_ to you… There's more to it then that and…I…I just wanted…

BEEP! 

Uhh, Kairi, this is your cousin Cloud, and I just wanted to say hi. So...hi.

…I love you a lot? And…I'm sorry…err…_Roxy_…but are you gay-

BEEP! 

Kairi, please answer the phone! It's Sora, and you've got to talk to me. Please….

BEEP! 

_**You have 0 new messages on the answering machine.**_

-

I stood there silently staring at the machine and only one thought coursed through my brain.

Should I call him? 

He sounded so desperate, as if there was actually something important that he needed to tell me, but…**what else could there have been?**

Well, considering all the events that have already occurred, I could only think of melodramatic scenes from soap operas.

One, there could be a psycho killer after them forcing them to get married.

Two, their parents arranged it and are forcing them to get married.

Three, she's pregnant…forcing them to get married.

Okay, so most of these are probably _not_ true, and probably _don't_ have anything to do with forcing the marriage to ensue, but come on! **What else could it have been?**

THEY WERE ONLY 19! They haven't even finished college. And I KNOW Sora didn't have anything planned for the future. Did they even know what they were getting themselves into?

Great. Now I sound like a raving mother.

_**Ring! Ring! RING!**_

I glance down at the phone lying on the table. Answer or don't answer? Answer or don't answer? _Answer or don't answer?_

With a deep breath, I gently picked up the phone and clicked the _TALK_ button while putting to my ear.

"H-hello?" I asked timidly.

"Hey, Kai." A very familiar voice greeted happily.

I smile in relief as I recognize who it is immediately. "Roxas."

"What are you up to?" He asked curiously.

"Err…nothing."

"Good! We're going out!"

I stopped for a second. _Going out?_ Shaking my head, I sigh. Yeah, I wish. "Now I don't recall ever agreeing to such a thing."

"Well, that's because you didn't." He pointed out.

"And what makes you so sure that I want to _go out_ with you?"

"Because going out with me will be WAY better than whatever you're doing now, and plus, why _wouldn't_ you want to go out with me?" The way he said it made me wonder if it was a rhetorical question.

Was there a double meaning to that?

"I dunno. Your ego might just get to me this time…"

"Aww, come on, bud. It'll be worth your while!" I bet it would be.

"All right, where do you want to meet?" Well, of course, I was going to give in. Hello, this was Roxas. 'Nuff, said.

"I knew you'd say yes!" I could _feel_ him smirking. "Meet me outside your window."

"Outside my wha-?" Making my way to my open bedroom window, I looked out. And there he was, grinning like an idiot with his cell phone to his ear.

I hung up the phone. "Do you always have to be so…_dramatic?_"

He shrugged. "It's what I'm good at."

I rolled my eyes and leaned on the windowpane. "Why don't you just save it for theatre?"

"You think I'd be good at that?" His eyebrow was raised and he was staring up at me with amusement.

"Why not? I'd enjoy seeing you wearing a wig and tights." _Roxas in tights?_

He smirked. "Ahh, I see. You are only encouraging me with such a decision so you can see me in tights. I just knew there was an ulterior motive."

"Oh, you've caught me." I sarcastically replied.

"Thought as much. And just so you know, I look quite dashing in them." He winked. "So you gonna jump out the window, or what? We are _supposed_ to be going out."

"Or I can save myself the pain and embarrassment and go out from the back door."

"But that isn't _dramatic._ Oh! I know!" He knelt down on one knee and held out his arms. "Oh, Rapunzle. Let down your hair!"

I had to laugh at the sight he made. "You are such a dork, Roxy."

"That's not what you're supposed to say! You need to say, 'Oh, Romeo, Romeo. Where art thou my Romeo?'" He said in a high girly voice.

I shook my head. "I think you've got them mixed up."

"No way! This is how it goes!"

I only smiled down and pointed behind me with my thumb. "Back door."

He pouted. "Oh, fine. Ruin the fun."

I left the room not at all noticing the phone ringing forgotten behind me.

* * *

When I came out, the first thing I noticed was a horse. As my gaze trailed to the attached _hot pink_ carriage, I looked to Roxas for an explanation. 

"Roxas…when I said you were dramatic, I didn't think you'd take it _this_ far."

He was standing by the entrance of the carriage and holding his hand out to me. "Makes it more memorable, my lady."

I threw him a look. "My lady?"

"Your carriage awaits…" He gestured behind him.

Blinking, I looked at him, then at the horse, then at the driver who I just noticed was holding the reins to the horse. "How much is he paying you?"

The driver glanced down at me through blue eyes. "Enough to wear this," He motioned to his frilly attire and top hat that was covering his rock star hair, "and drive a horse around the city." The horse grunted on cue.

I gave him a sympathetic look, which in turn he replied with a shrug.

"Onward then." I walked up to Roxas and stared hesitantly at his hand before looking up at his face, which was pleasantly graced with a smile.

And without really thinking clearly, put my hand in his.

He lifted me up into the cushioned seat, and took the spot next to me, never once letting go of my hand.

I gulped.

What the hell was I getting myself into?

* * *

About 2 minutes after the carriage began moving; I learned that the driver's name was Demyx, and that he was a friend of Roxas. 

And to add to his description I must add that he wouldn't stop commenting on how good of a couple Roxas and I made. Bad thing or good thing? Definitely good, right?

"I mean seriously though," he started again, "I've never seen such a compatible couple. Roxas with his outgoingness and you there to make sure he doesn't do anything...well, stupid."

I've known this guy for like what? 5 minutes, and he already had a brief analysis on me.

"And yall two are so…I dunno, cute? Your kids are probably gonna be just plain adorable."

I tried not to blush, and Roxas snickered at my expression. I guess he was used to this.

Trying to change the subject, I asked where we were going.

Roxas and Demyx exchanged looks, and at the same time replied with sly, singsong voices.

"Secret."

I had a sudden urge to smack the both of them. "If you don't tell me, I'll jump out of this thing." I gripped the edge of the carriage and glared at Roxas.

"You wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

He grinned. "Because you'll hurt the innocent pedestrians in the process."

I blinked and looked down at the road only to see several people on the sidewalks staring at us strangely. The little kids were even _waving_.

"Oh my god…" I muttered and shrunk down in my seat.

Roxas patted me on my head. "Aww, and I thought you'd like the attention."

I glared at him fiercely. "Well, obviously, you were wrong, VERY wrong."

He cocked his head to the side and turned toward the mass of people staring wide-eyed at them on the sidewalks. "Why _are_ they staring at us like that?"

"It's not everyday you see a rock star wannabe in a top hat driving a hot pink carriage carrying a psycho who thinks he's Romeo whose Rapunzle just happens to be an employee of an ice cream shop." I drawled all in one breath.

"Really?" He scratched the side of his head. "They must not go out much."

Demyx looked back at me. "Do I really look like a rock star?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "I give up."

* * *

It wasn't long till we stopped at our destination. 

I happened to be contemplating the _wedding_ when the horse grunted and the carriage stopped. I was about to look around when I felt hands covering my eyes.

"Roxas." I warned.

He chuckled lightly. "Hold on." There were some movements behind me and I felt someone grab my waist and help me down.

Just when I was about to snatch his hands away, he removed them from my eyes.

I blinked and looked around me. It was a park with trees, a playground, and several people sitting on blankets and in their cars surrounding a huge screen.

"You took me to a…" I gave him an incredulous look. "A _drive-in _movie?"

He grinned. "Yep. The Rocky Horror Picture Show, big screen, and we've got the best seats in the entire lot."

Roxas grabbed my hand and led me through the crowd of sitting people. He stopped in front of the playground and pointed to the swings. "Tada!"

I laughed at his childishness and took a seat in one of them and began swinging back and forth.

He looked pleased and took a seat in the one next to me. "So what do you think?"

I threw him a smile. "I love it."

Roxas beamed and began swinging just as the movie started.

It was a few minutes later, when everyone was singing along to the musical, that I stared quietly at the blond swinging next to me.

It was already dark outside and the stars were out. The moonlight reflected off his pale face and made his hair seem whiter than it really was. His blue eyes were bright and alive as he stared attentively at the screen.

And then I wondered, how could I ever tell him that his ex-girlfriend cheated on him with Sora? How could I ever tell him that she _still_ loved him, but she was getting married?

My conclusion was that I couldn't. I couldn't tell him, not now anyways. He didn't deserve that, and I really didn't have the heart to do it.

He turned toward me and smiled when he caught me staring…or was that a smirk?

I put on a nervous smile and looked back at the movie.

But if I didn't tell him, who would?

I got home at around 2 in the morning with a huge grin on my face.

Before throwing myself on the bed, I turned on my answering machine to see if I got any messages.

_**Date 11/25/06. You have 1 new message on the answering machine.**_

The recording of Roxas and me played and I smiled at it.

_**BEEP!**_

Umm…hi. This is…you don't know me. Well, not personally, but this Naminé. I know that you probably don't want to hear from me right now, but I just wanted to ask if you would be…well, Sora and I thought it would be nice if you could be…my, my maid of honor? I…well…we just that it…that it would be a good idea and Roxas…Roxas would be the best man. It would be a great chance for everyone to…get to know one another, don't you think. I…umm, please think it over and call me back at Sora's.

_**BEEP!**_

**

* * *

A/N: I love this whole cut off thing. It's really quite fun. I don't really like this chapter, but the next one...i love ittt!  
**

**Any who, what do you think? I HAD to put the Rocky Horror Picture Show in there. Heh.**

**And doesn't this situation remind anyone of My Best Friend's Wedding? I love that movie!**

**So, I'm now officially discontinuing Crash and Burn because I am a bad, bad person and started the thing without knowing what to do with it. BAD BAD BAD. **

But hey, I'm starting a new Roxas and Kairi fic soon! So be on the look out for it!

REVIEW!

REVIEWW!

**Next Chapter: **_I have come to the conclusion that everyone was crazy. It was the only reasonable explanation._

**Kairi, Naminé, Sora, and Roxas all finally meet each other, Roxas finds out the truth, and everyone is stressed out with wedding preparations. How the heck is the wedding going to take place when NO ONE can get along with one another?**

Monkey-woman 108


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I hate you disclaimer, I really, really do. I hope you jump into a pool of sharks and DIE!

_Phew!_ Now that that's over with, I do not own Kingdom Hearts, (Obviously, Squarenix does), or Harry Potter.

**(Insert crap about theme songs here.) **Laziness…

This chapter introduces Kairi's first EVER voice inside her head! (You have to experience hell some time in your life.)

And I have a serious problem with tenses. Past tense, future tense? Can't we just stick to the present PLEASE?

Also, I can't believe I actually used bad language! GASP! I never curse! Ahh never! At least I didn't say it out loud. But it's just as bad…

**You and Me**

Chapter 6: No, You _Idiot_, the Flowers are supposed to be PINK!

* * *

Maybe, I was hallucinating. 

I knew I wasn't on any medication. Was I doing drugs? Ah, no. That probably wasn't it. Perhaps I was dying? Yes, that's fairly possible.

Because there was NO way that Naminé had just called me and asked me to be her maid of honor. There was just no freaking way.

I pressed the **_play_** button again and the message repeated itself for the 48th time.

'…_Umm, please think it over and call me back at Sora's.'_

_**BEEP!**_

I have come to the conclusion that everyone was crazy. It was the only reasonable explanation.

* * *

After much procrastinating, yelling at the TV, surfing the web, reading Harry Potter, and digging through my left over Halloween Candy, I decided to call Sora's. 

And that was when it hit me.

Why would she ask me to call her back at SORA'S? Were they _living_ together? Well, they _were_ getting married, I guess that did give them right to live together, but still!

When did this arrangement happen?

And WHEN were they planning on telling me? …But then again, what right did _I_ have to know such personal things?

_You're the **ex-girlfriend**, stupid. _A smug voice inside my head gladly pointed out to me.

I told said voice to shut the heck up, as I sulked on the edge of my bed staring at the telephone.

The message replayed in my mind once again (as it did every other minute.) and I picked it apart, only acknowledging the things that stood out to me.

_Umm…hi. This is…you don't know me. Well, not personally, but this **Naminé**. I know that you probably don't want to hear from me right now, but I just wanted to ask if you would be…well, **Sora** and I thought it would be nice if you could be…my, **my maid of honor**? I…well…we just that it…that it would be a good idea **and Roxas…Roxas would be the best man**. It would be a great chance for everyone to…get to know one another, don't you think. I…umm, please think it over and **call me back at Sora's.**_

(Then another thought managed to strike me in the gut.)

Oh my god.

Roxas is going to be the BEST MAN?

That would mean…they told him they were getting married. And _that_ would mean…he would find out that I knew about them getting married all along and didn't tell him. And, I still haven't even told him that Sora was my ex to begin with!

This was SO screwed up in SO many levels.

_But hey, _the stupid voice started; _don't the best man and the maid of honor always end up **snogging** in the janitor's closet before the wedding?_

I growled, and started hitting my head over and over again with one of my pillows.

Stupid voice. Stupid, stupid nagging retard voice.

And then, out of no where,(probably after hitting my head with the pillow too hard) I grabbed the telephone, dialed Sora's number, and waited until I heard someone's voice, which _of course_ was Sora, on the other end.

"Hello? Sora speaking."

That's when I realized what I was actually doing. "Oh! Um, hey Sora, t-this is Kairi."

Did I even make up my mind yet? "K-Kairi! Uh, hey! Is…is this about Naminé's offer about being her maid of honor?"

Oh god, I didn't. "Err, yeah, it is."

"So, what's your answer?" My answer? My _answer_ is that this is freaking CRAZY!

"Well…"

I thought about it…Pros and Cons!

If I said no… 

**Pros:** I would not have to go through with THAT.

**Cons:** Everyone would most likely be disappointed in me; I might not ever see Sora or Roxas ever again…

If I said yes…

**Pros: **Naminé would be happy. If Naminé was happy then Sora will probably be happy. Then, in result, a loving, _happy_ couple would be getting married. Good, yes?

**Cons: **A-W-K-W-A-R-D. I wouldn't know what to say…and, the SPEECH. The cursed, evil speech that maid of honors are supposed to say to bless the couple off in happiness and _joy_.

I kept thinking…Sora would be happy…

"Kairi?"

And Sora's my best friend; I should WANT him to be happy.

"You there?"

_Sora would be happy_. The voice began chanting in my head.

Yeah, he would be happy without me.

_Are you daft? I thought you were over this already._

I WAS, until two certain lovebirds decided to get flipping HITCHED.

_Stop being such a selfish git, Kairi…Sora would be happy. Don't you understand that?_

I…

_You WHAT?_

"I…"

"You what, Kairi?"

"I'll do it."

His voice seemed to be relieved throughout the rest of the conversation as he told me the time and date.

"Okay then. Tomorrow at _the _church, 8:00. Don't be late, okay?" He knew that I would, though.

I hung up the phone. I knew what church he was talking about…

_See? Don't you just feel all giddy inside?_

It was the church we used to play in as children. When we were 5, he told me that we would get married there…

I drew the covers of my head over my form trying to block off the voice, and muffled an annoyed response to it.

_Now don't you tell me **sod off**, you basketcase!_

And that's when something, yet again, knocked me off my rocker.

I blinked. "The voice inside my head is…British?"

Note to self: Stop reading so much Harry Potter.

* * *

15 minutes after 8, I walked up the church steps. 

It was still cold seeing as how it was mid- January, and I wore a long-sleeved navy shirt with a brown leather jacket over it and jeans.

As I neared the door and lightly pushed it open, a rush of heat washed over me, as well as loud shouting and noisy conversations.

"No hang that over _there_!"

"Miss Naminé! Miss Naminé! Where should I put this?"

"What song did you say you wanted again?"

I walked passed various people, my eyes searching for anyone I recognized.

"Kairi! You made it!"

Turning by head sideways, I found myself staring at a beautiful blond with a joyful smile on her face. "Yeah…"

Her blue eyes looked nervous and stuck her hand out. "Well, as you already know, I'm Naminé."

My hand shot out to shake hers. "Kairi."

Silence.

_Holy cricket is this awkward!_ And for the first time ever, I agreed with the voice.

"Umm…" I really didn't know what to say to her. Jeez, this _was_ the girl my ex-boyfriend left me for to get married with. It's not like I'm going to start talking about the weather for god's sake.

Her eyes darted from left to right. "Well-"

"-If it isn't my bride and her maid of honor!" Sora's voice boomed from behind us.

We both turn to stare at him. Naminé's face looked thankful as she grabbed hold of his hand. I simply observed the couple.

Sora was smiling tensely at me, as though he expected me to burst out at any second. His comment from before was obviously said to break the tension (like _that_ was going to happen anytime soon).

Naminé's hand gripped his so tightly, as if she thought he would leave her as soon as she let go.

_Well, put yourself in her situation. She's staring at her fiancé's ex. She probably thinks you'll steal him away from her._

I hated the fact that my conscious was more understanding than I was.

And making up my mind to play it cool, I greeted him casually, although the casualness was completely opposed to with my narrowed eyes. "Hey, Sora."

He flinched. "Hey, Kai."

Silence.

Minutes later, the three of us were still standing in the same position forming a slightly deformed isosceles triangle. I was waiting for one them to finally crack.

Insert cricket chirping here.

Just when Sora opened his mouth to say something, Naminé's eyes focused on something behind me. "Roxas!"

I spun around and found that he was standing a mere 2 inches away from me. And I would've smiled and greeted him, too…if he wasn't staring at me with such a betrayed look in his eyes.

He looked away from me and at the couple. "Hello, Naminé…" His eyes became hardened. "…And…Sora was it?"

Sora looked sheepish as he stuck his hand out, only to have Roxas stare at it as if it was some monstrous being. He quickly took his hand back.

"Didn't have to be so mean about it, sheesh," I heard him mutter under his breath.

I had never seen Roxas so cold and Sora so uncooperative before.

More silence.

Well, with the four of us, we now formed a nice little square shape. Roxas was across from me, beside Naminé, who was across from Sora, who was beside me.

Wow, that sure was a mouth full.

…

_Blast it all! Kairi **say**__ something!_

Everyone was trying to control him or herself from saying or doing something stupid.

Naminé was staring at her feet, Sora was frowning at the heavens, Roxas was staring off into space arms crossed defiantly, and I…I was biting my lip.

"Um…" I began.

Everyone turned to stare at me.

"Wedding preparations?" _Full sentence, idiot._ "Shouldn't we be…working on…wedding preparations?"

"Oh!" Naminé gasped as if she just realized what we were all here for. "Of course. Ahh…Sora, why don't you and Roxas go do…Best Man stuff, while Kairi and I run to some stores and buy dresses?"

She grabbed my hand and literally dragged me outside the church. The last thing I saw before the doors closed was Roxas and Sora glaring at each other.

_I hope they don't murder each other_. The voice commented in my head.

* * *

The drive to the bridal shop wasn't as awkward as I thought it would be. 

Naminé was the one driving seeing as how it was her car; she turned on the radio and the music filled the car.

Suddenly, I had a flashback of Sora, Riku, and I back in 11th grade. It was the last day of school and we had parked in front of the beach with the music turned on full blast.

We had built a campfire and spent the night outside watching the stars, talking about nothing, just…enjoying each other's company.

There was one point in our lives where it was always Sora, Riku, and Kairi, just us against the world. I wonder where those days had gone. What happened to us?

_You entered the REAL world._ The voice condescendingly replied.

I sighed when Naminé parked in front of the store. The real world sucked.

* * *

**2 Hours after entering the store... **

"Does…this dress make me look fat?"

I blinked up from the People magazine I was flipping through and stared at the blushing blonde standing shyly in front of one of the mirrors holding the white gown she was wearing by the edges.

It was a beautiful dress really, but it just didn't _suit_ her. (And it was 10 sizes too small) Problem was…how am I supposed so go about telling her that without sounding rude?

_'Yes, that dress makes you look fat you…over weighted…fattie.'_

And tell me, my _adorable_ little conscious, how was _that_ NOT rude?

_Oh_…_ you were serious?_

I tried to hide my sigh as Naminé stared at me expectantly by plastering a grin on my face. "You look great, but uhh…"

Looking around the room my eyes widened as they landed on an exquisite white gown made of a silky, smooth material with a low swoop of a neckline at the front and beautiful beads outlining the edges.

It was the most stunning dress I had ever seen. I would've loved to wear it. "But uhh…t-that dress would look way better."

She followed my gaze and gasped when she saw it. I watched her practically dash to its hanger and into a dressing room.

_Aww…that was…that was…_the voice paused_…so NOT like you._

I have no idea what you are talking about; I told the voice. The dress would look great on her. And it is my job as the Maid of Honor to make sure she looks the greatest.

_Yeah, sure whatever helps you sleep at night, my dear._

The dressing room door opened and out came the bride. I swear..._everyone_ stopped to watch her. I wouldn't be surprised if TIME stopped; she seemed to be moving in slow motion.

Well, I was right. The dress _did_ look great on her. But for some reason, that didn't make me feel any better.

But I smiled at her nonetheless. And when she asked me, "Do I look okay-?"

I cut her off and told her the truth. "You look amazing."

* * *

It was at the 3rd or 4th store that I realized something. 

I had to wear a dress. A DRESS. Okay, so that probably isn't such a big deal for _you_. But you just don't understand. I haven't worn a dress since…since…

All right, do you want to know the truth? I have **never, **_ever_ worn a dress in my lifetime.

When I was a baby, I wore overalls. Toddler, shorts. Pre-teen, jeans. And it has been jeans ever since.

It really shouldn't have been that big of a deal, right? But hey, I bet you _have_ worn a dress before. You just can't comprehend my situation right now.

_Hey, I'll have you know, I myself haven't worn a dress either._

That's because you're a freaking annoying VOICE inside my head.

The voice made a low whistling noise under its breath (can it actually DO that?). _SOMEBODY has her knickers in a twist._

I let out a frustrated sigh, which Naminé, who was holding up various dresses before me caught, and in turn, set down the dresses and began speaking.

"I'm sorry. Are these dresses not of your liking?"

Shaking my head, I tried to smile. I hadn't even looked at the dresses. "No. It's just that…" I paused. "I have never worn a dress in my life."

Her face was contorted in a shocked expression. "Never?"

I nodded.

She breathed, looked thoughtful for a second, and then suddenly pumped her fist in the air. "Well then, Kairi, as repayment for finding the perfect dress for me, I will take it upon myself to bestow you with the most beautiful dress you have ever seen."

The perfect dress, Naminé? You're going to wear it at your wedding.

_Honestly, woman. Do you have a stick up you arse?_

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Oh, crap. I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

Naminé brought her arm down. "What do you mean?"

_Might as well get your feelings our in the open, my friend. This might be your only chance. Speak now or forever hold your peace._

They aren't getting married _yet_. Save it for the aisle.

"I mean inviting me to this wedding, asking me to be your maid of honor, buying me a _dress_?" I pointed to the gowns on the table. "Why?"

The blond gestured to herself. "Me? Why am _I _being nice to _you_?" She stared directly at me in disbelief. "_I'M _the reason you and Sora broke up."

My mouth opened to say something but she interrupted me.

"I came out of no where, stole your boyfriend behind your back, made him break up with you, we're getting _married_, I just about FORCED you to be my maid of honor, and _now_ I'm making you wear a dress!" She lifted her hands up in emphasis.

_Bloody hell._

"And _I'M_ the one being _nice_ to you? You have got to be kidding me!" She shrieked.

"Well, it's just that-…" I spoke up.

"I'm the bad guy here, Kairi!" What was up with her cutting me off? "I'm like the bitchy annoying _other_ girl in the movies who takes the main guy away from the main girl causing huge drama and in the end dies in a freaking _CAR ACCIDENT_!"

"Naminé, you're not-!"

"I don't _want_ to be the bad guy!" She was going hysteric. "Hell, I'm not _ready_ to get married! I don't even _know_ if Sora really loves me! Well, he's said he loved me, but what if he was LYING? Huh? I _hate_ myself for hurting Roxas! For hurting you! What am I doing?"

"C-calm down-!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE IN A CAR ACCIDENT, KAIRI!"

Ok, that's it. "You are NOT the bad guy. I don't really think you can just _cancel_ the wedding. Of COURSE, Sora loves you. He doesn't lie!"

_Err…_

"Well, excluding that whole 'he was dating you behind my back thing'. Roxas, he…you don't have to worry about him hating _you_. And I am okay now! I've gotten over it. You're not doing anything wrong, Naminé."

She let out a deep breath.

"And I can assure you that you _aren't _going to die in any car accidents anytime soon."

I sighed, closed my eyes, and leaned back in my seat. That felt good. Really, really good.

When I opened my eyes, it was no shock when I saw everyone in the store staring at Naminé and me with shocked expressions. 2nd time this week…

Minutes later, after not saying anything to each other I was back to reading magazines when she started talking.

"Hey, Kairi," The blond addressed with a more comfortable voice, "I think I found it."

I turned to look at her. "Found what?" Gasping when I saw the item in her hands.

She grinned in satisfaction. "The perfect dress, of course."

It was safe to say that things between Naminé and me had finally settled down.

* * *

When we entered the church an hour later (we stopped by_ the_ ice cream shop along the way), chaos met us. 

The workers were running in frenzy, people were breaking down, stuff littered the floor, and in the middle of it all was Sora and Roxas both carrying a bouquet of flowers screaming at one another.

Roxas glared at the brunette. "No, You _Idiot_, the Flowers are supposed to be PINK!" He threw the bouquet at him.

Sora growled. "It's PURPLE! PURPLE! I think I would KNOW what the color of my wedding is!" He threw his at Roxas.

"OH! I'm sorry. _This_ coming from the guy who didn't even know WHO WAS _COMING _TO THE FREAKING WEDDING!"

"Why you!"

Sora took a basket of flower petals and started throwing them at Roxas who in return started chasing the other with a candlestick.

Watching the scene play out, I threw a look at Naminé. She busted out laughing, and I joined in after her as Roxas began whacking Sora with the candlestick.

It didn't matter at the moment that the wedding was only 13 days away…

That could wait.

* * *

**A/N: A slightly longer chapter for you darling readers! Sorry for the lack of Roxiri-ness, but they need to make up first.**

**WOOT! SOOO close to the end! AHHH! **

_**REVIEWWW if you want me to update SOOONER!**_

**Next Chapter: **_It's already been 5 days, and Roxas still hasn't spoken to me._

**Kairi attempts to mend her relationship with Roxas, who meanwhile spends some very needed male bonding time with the groom.**

Monkey-woman 108


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **_Okay, let's see. If I owned Kingdom Hearts, why the heck would I be writing a disclaimer?_

_I don't own Mean Girls, Harry Potter, My Best Friend's Wedding, and the Chapel song._

**Theme songs: blah**

All right, and the whole beginning part intro thing will be past tensed and the rest of the chapter present…sort of.

**You and Me**

Chapter 7: I'd Rather Be a Blonde Haired Bimbo Than a Fugly Brown Haired Slut

* * *

I thought it would only last a day or two, but it didn't. How long could I have possibly gone knowing the undeniable the truth? 

He hated me.

Roxas hated me.

It's already been 5 days, and Roxas still hasn't spoken to me**  
**

* * *

**5 DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING**

I really don't understand it.

Why is it that I feel so hurt? To the point where I would go as far as to jump of a cliff and commit suicide just to end this unbearable pain? It never hurt this bad when Sora broke up with me.

And all Roxas was doing was ignoring me.

Had I really fallen so far as to break into a thousand pieces at the mere thought of not being able to be with him anymore?

_Yes. Have we NOT discussed this already? _

I sighed, not wanting to deal with the voice (I just recently dubbed it Potter, through the influence of a certain J.K. Rowling).

_You are putty in his hands, slave to his charm, etcetera, etcetera, and etcetera. Honestly, woman. If you keep up this whole self-pitying thing, you're just going to make it worse._

Shut up, Potter. What would YOU know?

_Pitying yourself won't make him love you._

I don't want him to LOVE me; I want him to forgive me.

Staring across the church, I locked eyes with a dull looking Roxas. His eyes immediately narrowed and the corners of his mouth descended. He turned his back on me and continued doing his assigned tasks.

If possible, my heart broke even further.

In my mind I saw Potter shaking it's imaginary head as it let out a low whistle.

_Good luck with that._

* * *

**4 DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING**

"MOVIE NIGHT! MOVIE NIGHT!" Naminé chanted.

The four of us, Naminé, Sora, Roxas, and me, were sitting on a huge couch in Sora and Naminé's snazzy, new apartment.

The bride was the one to suggest the mini-party for us to just relax and have a good time. I couldn't argue with that. But what worried me was the fact that Naminé was the one to choose the movies…

"We're watching MEAN GIRLS, and MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING!" She exclaimed happily.

My eye twitched at the mention of the second movie. Roxas, who was coincidentally sitting next to me, stiffened. And Sora complained, "Mean girls! If you haven't noticed, Miné, there are guys in the room…"

"Yeah, course I did," she replied, "but you guys need to get in touch with your feminine side." She winked slyly at us.

I cast a sidelong glance to Roxas who caught it and a hint of a smile appeared on his face, but it was gone before I could blink.

I sighed as the lights went off and the movie began.

-

**In the midst of Mean girls…**

-

_"There's a 30 percent chance that it's already raining…"_

I laughed. The movie was pretty funny, I never gave it a chance at first but it sure did remind me of the good old days of Destiny High.

Roxas, I could tell, was trying to appear manly and hold in his laughter throughout the entire movie. Sora was watching vividly and didn't mind laughing at all the funny parts. And Naminé, she…where was she?

I glanced around the room, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Quietly, I excused myself to the bathroom, and instead explored to the other side of the apartment where Sora and Naminé's room was located. I knocked on the door.

"Naminé?" I called.

No answer.

I tried again, but nothing happened.

I opened the door slightly and wandered in. I knew it was wrong and all, but something was telling me to do it. The room was beckoning me to enter. And so I did.

The lights were already on, so I could make everything out clearly. The room was pretty huge, and had a dark oceanic theme about it. The bed was king-sized and majestic. On top of it was a black tuxedo, probably Sora's for the wedding.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something glitter and walked over to where I saw it on the dresser mirror by the side of the bed. On top, was a beautiful diamond ring. The band was silver and had engraving on the inside.

Curious, I picked it up so I could see what it said.

_**R&N**_

My eyebrows raised and before I could process a thought, I heard Naminé's voice come from outside.

"Hey guys! Where's Kairi?"

I panicked and placed the ring back where I found it and exited the room as quick and as quietly as I could.

When I returned Mean Girls was over, and My Best Friend's Wedding was just being put in. So, I sat back down on the couch.

"Hey, Kairi where were you?" Naminé asked, "You weren't in the bathroom."

I tried to look as inconspicuously as possible as I answered. "Oh. I got lost," I shot her a fake sheepish smile. Thankfully, neither of the guys was looking at me, for if they had, they would have caught my lie for sure.

Naminé laughed.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"Oh, I was getting popcorn in the kitchen." _Of course, you imbecile._ "Want some?" She held out a bowl to me. I took it from her graciously.

"Ladies, the movie's starting," Sora informed us.

I leaned back in my seat, and Naminé took her place by Sora.

-

**In the midst of My Best Friend's Wedding…**

-

_"You kissed him! At my parents house! On my wedding day!"_

My eyes were wide the entire movie. I was completely convinced that there some secret, hidden message that Naminé was trying to tell us all by renting and making us watch this movie. I was just too disturbed at the fact to even bother wondering what it was.

I reached for some popcorn and brushed against someone else's hand. I looked up and saw Roxas. But he wasn't looking at me but at our hands, or to be more specific, the brightly colored bracelet hanging on my wrist.

I snatched my hand out of the bowl without bothering to take any popcorn and turned to stare at the TV.

Roxas was still staring at me. I could feel it, but I didn't look his way, and eventually he too turned to watch the movie.

We were getting back into the movie until Naminé stood up suddenly. We all stared up at her form.

"Oh, Roxas. I forgot to give you something for the wedding." There was something weird about her voice when she said this, but I brushed it off.

"Okay. Where is it?" He asked.

I watched her carefully as her eyes darted to her fiancé and back to Roxas as she smiled pleasantly. "It's in the bedroom…come with me?"

I turned to Sora as if expecting to say something, but he didn't look worried.

Roxas, though, looked unsure, but stood up and followed her out of the room.

Minutes passed, and they returned back to their seats on the couch. I watched as Roxas slipped something into his pocket and started watching the movie again. But when I looked closely I could tell he wasn't really watching it, though. His eyes were unfocused.

_Why are you being all spy girl today? Honestly. There's nothing wrong. You're just paranoid._

I frowned, but went on through the rest of the night without any more weird occurrences.

* * *

**3 DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING**

"ROXAS!!"

A male voice cried down the halls of the church in complete fury.

I was just sitting on one of the piers wondering to God what I did to deserve this messed up wedding, when I heard it. Turning, I saw it was Sora…

…In a…**pink** tuxedo.

_Oh, the little bugger's so going to get it now!!_

How the heck did he even manage getting that ON him?

And then I remembered the tuxedo lying on the bed. I shook my head. Poor Sora.

A blond head peaked out from behind one of the pillars, saw Sora's poor state, and immediately began snickering softly to himself. "Yes, darling?" He drawled.

Sora twitched slightly, and marched right up to him, jabbing his finger against the other's chest.

"WHAT." Poke.

"THE." Poke.

"**HELL!!!"** Super quadruple poke.

Roxas didn't seem at all fazed as he pulled the intruding finger away from his form. "You seem…troubled."

"Troubled?" Sora began incredulously. "Are you kidding??!! Do you NOT see the freaking pink tuxedo??!!" He yelled gesturing to his attire.

"Oh. I see it."

"AND!!??"

"I've got a matching pink carriage to go along with it if you'd like."

Sora fumed. "Y-you!! YOU!!! YOU FREAKING BLONDE HAIRED BIMBO!!!!"

I fell off my seat in laughter.

Roxas took the insult like a man. "I'd rather be a blonde haired bimbo than a fugly brown haired slut."

Obviously, the two had watched just a little too much Mean Girls.

"FUGLY?!? What the-!!"

Just then, Naminé burst through the church doors boom box in hand singing to her new CD of selectively picked wedding songs, which were playing full blast. (She has yet to decide on one.)

_"We're going to the cha-pel and we're, gonna get ma-rrr-rieed…" _She stopped mid-note as she saw the expressions on everyone's face. Most consisted of open jaws and wide eyes.

She put her hands on her hips, and scoffed.

"It's **my** wedding. I can do what I want to." That made everyone go back to his or her own business, no one wanted to mess with the bride. Honestly, it's like being a bride made it obligatory to be PMS-ing twenty-four seven.

Sora came up to his soon-to-be wife and stopped in front of her arms crossed in front of his chest. Naminé looked him up and down, blinked, and turned to Roxas with a raised eyebrow. "It was YOU."

He shrugged.

She stared at him for a few more seconds before she turned back around and began playing with her stereo.

Sora gawked at her. "That's _it_?"

"Well, what were you expecting?"

"Oh, I don't know. Something more than a LOOK, which was quite low on your standards, I mean you give me looks of freaking _murder_, and all he gets was an eyebrow raise! AN EYEBROW RAISE!!"

She looked at him absently. "So?"

"I-!!" He looked from Roxas to her. "ARGH!!!" Then he stormed down the hall and into one of the dressing rooms.

I looked at his retreating pink back, and a thought hit me.

What was up with Roxas and the color _pink_?

Potter inwardly shrugged.

_Maybe the boy's gay._

* * *

**2 DAYS UNTIL THE WEDDING (not in Kairi's POV _gasp_ )**

"I think you're gay."

Roxas eye twitched in annoyance. "Why does everyone always say that? I AM **NOT **GAY!"

Sora stood in front of a large mirror in the dressing room wearing his sharp, new, _black _tuxedo. He gave the other a look over, from his torn jeans, to the tight gray skull shirt, and lastly up to his smooth, flawless face and stylish messy blond hair.

"There's nothing wrong with being gay..." Sora trailed off.

Roxas had a deadpanned expression etched on his face.

"I'm not gay."

Sora shrugged.

"Maybe you're a metro-sexual."

"And maybe _you're _a raving lunatic," Roxas shrugged, "But then again I _am '_a blonde haired bimbo' whose to say that I could be mistaken?"

Sora laughed at his previous joke. "HA! 'Blonde haired bimbo'…I must say, that name _does_ seem to suit you."

"Just as being a 'fugly brown haired slut' does you," Roxas retorted.

"Well, you know _what_-!" Sora began but was suddenly cut off.

"Why do we always do this?"

Sora cocked his head to the side. "Uhh. Do what?"

"Fight."

The other scratched the back of his head in thought. "Be-cause…it's fun?"

"Fun?" Roxas repeated with a raised eyebrow. "Throwing stupid, meaningless insults at each other is fun?"

"Well, yeah," Sora answered openly, "That is until we run out of ideas again and resort to just glaring at each other, because then it just becomes plain boring."

Roxas sighed. "You do know that the reason that Naminé made me become best man was so we could formally 'bond' with one another."

"Psch. 'Formally 'bond'? What the heck does she mean by _that_?"

Roxas watched as the groom snickered to himself quietly and rolled his eyes at his level of maturity. "Well, whatever it is. We're not doing it."

"So what? You _actually_ want to _try_ to get along?" Sora asked with an incredulous stare.

"Well, if we don't, then I have a pretty bad feeling that this wedding is going to end pretty messily. **Disastrously.**"

"Hey! Don't jinx my wedding, you queer!" Sora remarked instantly smacking the other upside the head.

"I'm NO queer, you imbecile!"

"OH. Use of big words. Nice touch. Kudos for _Roxy_," Sora sarcastically replied.

Roxas flinched at the familiar nickname. "Don't call me that."

"Why not? Kairi calls you that all the time. Or well…at least she used to until…"

One of the store workers came in and held up another black tuxedo to Roxas, who took it with a nod of his head. Meanwhile, Sora sat on one of the lush couches and slouched.

As the blond put on the suit, Sora pondered out loud. "Why are you acting so weird to Kairi?"

Roxas paused to turn and stare at the brunette, before looking away again. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said this with a rough edge. Sora didn't miss the 'Leave it alone' that was left unsaid, but he just couldn't let it go.

"You guys seemed pretty _okay_ at Naminé's birthday party."

"Yeah, so?"

Sora's eyebrows furrowed. "What happened?"

The blond ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Who said anything happened?"

"Look," Sora began, "You and I both know that there's something going on between you two. There's no use denying it. It'll get you NOWHERE. So just tell me the truth."

The other finished dressing and stared at him in the mirror. "The truth? What would _you _know about the truth?"

Sora frowned. "Don't even start with-"

"With what? With the fact that _you_ were cheating on Kairi with _my_ girlfriend? Or the fact that you still haven't told her the REAL truth about the two of you?"

The groom's eyes widened. "How did you…?"

"Naminé finally told me," Roxas informed him with crossed arms.

Sora's eyebrows furrowed. "Okay so you know. But then…why are you still acting so rude to Kairi?"

Roxas looked to the side in resentment. "Because she knew about you and Naminé getting married and she didn't tell me. She didn't tell me that Naminé cheated on me. And she didn't even tell me that _you_ were her ex- boyfriend."

Sora stayed silent.

"I guess," Roxas started up again, "I guess after all that time we spent together I thought that maybe she would trust me enough to tell me this kind of stuff, especially since it involved me. I mean I thought she cared more about me-"

"You don't get it do you?" Sora spoke suddenly cutting him off. "She kept it from you _because_ she cares about you…She cares enough about you to keep it to herself to prevent you from getting hurt."

"How could keeping it from me help me from getting hurt? In the end, that made it worse," Roxas commented.

"You must really not know Kairi as well as you _think_ you do," Sora noted, "Because if you did, you'd know what kind of person she is." He smiled to himself. "She's different from other people. She tries her hardest to help, but…always manages to go about it all wrong."

"And it's not her fault really," he continued, "She's reckless like that. Always doing the first thing that comes to her head and never thinking things through."

"Like this one time, there was this little girl crying because she dropped her ice cream cone. Kairi felt really bad for her, so she got her a new ice cream cone. But when she went to give it to her, she tripped, and ended up hitting the little girl in the face with the ice cream. It was pretty funny, except the little girl started crying even harder and ran away to her grandmother who in turn chased Kairi around with a walking stick…"

Roxas looked at him with an indifferent look, as if he didn't care, but Sora knew that in truth, he was listening and storing every piece of information he could get about her.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is, forgive her. For both of your sakes."

The best man looked back at the groom with a contradictory expression.

"I'll forgive _her_, but I won't forgive you. Not yet. Not until you tell her the truth that she deserves."

Roxas's intense look pierced the gaze of Sora's who gave him an equally harsh look.

"Sure, fine. I'll tell her the truth, but you're forgetting one thing," Sora added.

"And what would that be?"

"You've been lying to her, too."

Roxas glared murderously as the brunette walked away in stride**  
**

* * *

**1 DAY UNTIL THE WEDDING (Kairi's POV again)**

_"See, I really love you and we're…gonna get MARRIED…"_

I rolled my eyes at the bride as I rested my chin on my palm as she twirled and danced in her wedding gown singing her newly chosen wedding theme…for the 100th time that day.

_Make her bloody stop!_ Potter yelled.

"Naminé…" I started slowly not wanting to get her riled up. "Don't you think you should-"

She twirled toward me with bright wide eyes. "Yes?"

I sighed. "…Never mind."

Naminé grinned beautifully at me. "Oh, Kairi. I am SO excited!!"

Really? I couldn't tell.

I forced a small smile. "Uh. Me too."

"The dress is perfect. The decorations are perfect. The song is perfect. The catering is perfect. The guest seating is perfect. AH! I could just go on and on…" She spun around once more and stared at me, "I was so nervous at first. But now, I've never felt so ALIVE, so…so I can't explain it. But it's a wonderful feeling."

She stood before me and took my hands in hers. "And I owe it all to you, Kai."

I flinched at the name, but said nothing. "I didn't do anything," I spoke honestly.

"Nonsense!" Naminé exclaimed, "You led me through this, gave me encouragement, and convinced me to go through with this wedding. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be standing in this wedding gown before you now."

"Um."

"So modest," she replied.

And then she went on talking about the wedding and I began tuning her out subconsciously.

Then, I started picturing blue eyes, blonde hair, and a smile that made me go weak in the knees-

_STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM._

I snapped out of it, just as I heard the end of Naminé's statement.

"…And since you and Roxas are supposed to go together-"

I blinked. "What?"

She looked at me with a curious gaze. "Well, the best man and the maid of honor are supposed to go together…I thought you knew."

"Go together," I repeated with dread, "As in…a couple?"

Naminé laughed prettily. "Well, of course."

I swallowed. "As in…we dance together, and…walk down the aisle together…and…and," I covered my face with my hands, "Oh God."

The bride looked worried. "Is…there a problem? I thought you guys were pretty close…" She trailed off.

"Yeah, we _were_. And now, he absolutely **hates** me."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "But he shouldn't be mad at you anymore, after all, I did tell him the truth about-!" She slapped a hand over her mouth. I looked up at her suspiciously from my seat on the couch.

"You told him…what?"

She shook her head and walked towards the door. "I, uh, have to go check on the caterers," she flashed a fake smile, "I'll see you later!" And then she dashed out of the room.

I narrowed my eyes at the spot she was just at.

_I thought the catering was perfect._ Potter remarked sarcastically.

As I was just about to follow her out, something clicked in the back of my mind, and then suddenly all the pieces fell into place.

How could I have not seen this before?

What Roxas said in his apartment, _"My family used to live in Twilight Town with Naminé's family. They moved here a while ago and my parents decided that I should come and live here with them for a while."_

It seems so obvious now._  
_

Selphie's findings at Castle Oblivion, _"…he wouldn't go on a vacation without you… to the hotel they were staying at…walls were as thin as paper…_"

_...And there was even a time where he disappeared completely and without a trace for a week. He told me it was his on account of his parents' divorce…_

All the clues come together..._  
_

The tape, _"**You're going to have to leave her, you know…"**_

Sora's message on the answering machine, _Kairi…I… it's me, Sora, again. And well, I didn't get to explain everything to you… There's more to it then that and…I…I just wanted…_

Naminé's outburst at the bridal shop, _"…stole your boyfriend behind your back, **made** him break up with you..."__  
_

The scene at movie night, _"It's in the bedroom…come with me?"_

**_The ring._**

And then now, _"But he shouldn't be mad at you anymore, after all, I did tell him the truth about-!"_

My eyes widened when the truth finally dawned on me. I didn't waste any time darting out of the door just as Naminé did.

If they think that they could just get away with hiding the truth from me for so long, they had another thing coming.

* * *

**Finally, an update. **

**Sorry for the hold-up guys. I blame life…and high school.**

**Hoped you guys enjoyed! And don't forget to review!**

ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT!

**Has anyone figured it out yet?**

**Next chapter: **_There's got to be more to life than chasing after some stupid, lying...handsome...idiot of a guy, there's got to be._

.:WALLFLOWER:.


	8. EPILOUGE

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts, YouTube, Power Rangers, Disney, High School Musical, or any of the Final Fantasies. _

So here we are. The last chapter. And how do you guys feel about that?

**_FOR RENT _**will be posted tomorrow. So, please check it out and post a review!

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO _kairi-i-love-sora _and _naminecrys4riku_.

(You guys rock! ) And it just happens to be the longest chapter that I have EVER written.

**You and Me**

_Chapter 8: Epilouge: Speak Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace_

* * *

The tables had officially turned.

I hated Sora.

I hated Naminé.

And most of all, I hated Roxas.

They thought they could get away with lying to me and _then_, oh this is the best part, and _then _they had the freaking nerve to make sure that **I **was the one to feel guilty!

Those deceiving, no good, rotten…LIARS, who call themselves my _friends_.

And you want to know the worst part of all?

I could never, ever hate any of them, especially not Roxas.

But…

How was it that I still loved him? There. I admit it. I love that insincere bloke.

But, I wanted to get over him, I really, truly, and honestly did.

After all…

There's got to be more to life than chasing after some stupid, lying...handsome...idiot of a guy, there's got to be.

* * *

**THE BACHELORETTE PARTY**// _10:00 p.m. _

It had already been decided that the infamous bachelor and bachelorette parties would be held at the Best Man's and the Maid of Honor's residence. So, here I was at my house with a bunch of already drunk bridesmaids waiting for a certain bride to show up.

Oh, what fun.

I looked around my apartment, slightly glad that my mom, who was visiting a friend in Radiant Gardens, wasn't home right now. She'd never let me hear the end of it. A bloody bachelorette party held at our house for goodness sake.

While my eyes wandered, I noticed something unusually, well, weird. Everyone was… blonde.

It was pretty disconcerting being the only colorfully haired female there, but it was even MORE disturbing when some weirdo woman with blond hair and a purple dress passed by me and winked in my direction.

_Was that woman just hitting on you?_

I honestly did NOT want to know.

"Oh, KAIRI!!" A hand grabbed on to my arm and twirled me around.

I was faced with the very mischievous face of a very suspicious Larxene. "What in the world are you doing here?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well, for starters, my little cousin is getting married…" The blonde woman grinned. I sighed. In all honesty, I wasn't at all surprised to hear of _another_ curious secret kept from me.

Was it bad that I was getting used to being lied to?

"Secondly, my boyfriend's best friend is the groom's Best Man, and thirdly,_ you_, surprisingly, are the maid of honor! I didn't even know you _knew_ Naminé."

How to phrase this without making it seem too scandalous…

"I met her recently," I replied awkwardly.

"Recently, eh?" Larxene raised a brow. "Hm. Why is it that I feel as though you are hiding something from me, young lady? Something important and gossip worthy and unbelievably outrageous?"

_That's because the blasted coward of a woman is. _

"No idea what you're talking about," I responded in evasion of the subject.

"Lies, lies, lies!!" The older woman chanted.

"When have I, Kairi, a.k.a. the most boring prude of the century, have had anything even remotely to do with something so outrageous and gossip worthy in my entire life?" I flat out lied to her face.

Well, technically, I didn't flat out _lie_. I said it in question form, is that _really_ lying?

…

Oh, GOD. Now, I'm starting to think like a liar. Now, I'm starting to think like _them_. Stupid, rotten, lying scum! Influencing me and infecting me with their disgusting LYING germs!

_Now you're just being overdramatic._

"You just wait, little girl. I'll just have to ask Selphie. Selphie knows all. Selphie doesn't _lie_. Selphie will tell me just what you _aren't_ telling me," Larxene informed me with a 'take that!' kind of look.

"SO," I began, hoping to make her forget her previous statement, "You were saying something about the idiot-" (mental slap) "I mean the _best man_ being Axel's best friend?"

Larxene, not noticing at all of the purposeful subject change at the mention of her boyfriend, nodded in delight.

"That's right! Roxas has been Axel-dear's," I rolled my eyes at the nickname, "best friend ever since they were but little kids! I think Roxas was the one who began Axel's lovely chocobo obsession."

I looked at her in amused confusion.

She pointed at her hair. "You know his spiky, chocobo-resembling tresses of absolute gold?"

I _had _to laugh at that one. Because it was absolutely true. Roxas' hair did, in fact, closely resemble a chocobo's feathers, just like my cousin Cloud, actually. Weird. He was blonde, too.

_Bullocks! Your blondephobic-ness is really starting to scare the knickers off of me._

First off, you don't _have_ knickers to scare off, and second, it's not _my_ fault that there just happened to be a certain blonde evasion occurring or that they all are planning on ruling the world and ridding it of all the other different-colored haired people of the world.

_Now **who** said anything about there being some loony blonde evasion of some sort? It's all in your head, deary. _

Like you?

_Now don't go and blame the innocent voice in your head for YOUR own mad ravings. That's just unfair._

"Speaking of Roxas, I wonder what he has planned for Sora at the bachelor party. You know what they say about what goes on in bachelor parties, don't you?" Larxene winked and nudged me with her elbow.

Hm. I wonder, what does go on at bachelor parties?

_You're not that much of a dimwit are you?_

Let's see bachelor plus friends plus alcohol plus wedding the day after plus really, really drunk guys plus…

What was it that happened in that one Friends episode?

Oh.

My.

God.

"**THEY'VE GOT A STRIPPER**!" I screamed out in shock.

* * *

**THE BACHELOR PARTY**_// 10:00 p.m._

"…And she's hot, and she's blonde, and she comes in the room dressed up in this really tight police getup-"

"Stop! Right there!" Roxas stopped with his preparations and shouted at his red-haired friend in the middle of his _detailed_ description.

Axel smirked at him; "A bit on the shy side are we now? If I recall, you were there when we called Ms. _Jessica_ the FIREWOMAN at Xemnas' bachelor party. In FACT, _you're_ the one who called her."

"That's because you managed to stuff down 3 bottles of tequila down my throat," Roxas retorted.

The older of the two grinned, "Well, you should have known better than to trust Demyx, Xigbar, and me with the drinks. That kind of decision will definitely come back to bite you in the butt."

Roxas rolled his eyes and set up **a hidden video camera** in one of his plants while making sure that Axel didn't see. "Besides, I doubt Naminé would appreciate it much, and Sora's not the…" he paused, "stripper appreciating type of guy."

"GUY _is_ stripper appreciating type. Is he _gay_?"

The blond laughed at the statement. "_Hello_. He's getting _married_."

Axel shrugged. "Gay guys get married all the time."

"He's getting married to _Naminé_, and you know how she is," Roxas commented.

"True. But I know Sora, too, you know."

Roxas looked at him in surprise. "Really? How?"

"He used to stop by the ice cream shop all the time, because he was dating one of my employees, Kairi. Which is _pretty_ weird, because one minute they were dating, and the next he's getting married to Naminé, of _all_ people, I mean weren't you guys-"

"We _were_," He interrupted.

"But still. You don't get married to someone randomly, out of the blue, right after breaking up with someone. It just doesn't happen. Something's up," Axel remarked.

"_You have NO idea_," Roxas whispered under his breath.

"It's really none of my business, though. More of yours really, shouldn't you be, I don't know, fighting for your woman?"

"When did Naminé become MY woman?"

Axel shot him a curious look, "Well, since you two were-"

The door slammed open and in came the groom himself, holding a couple of six-packs and followed by a group of loud men.

"BRING **ON** THE BACHELOR PARTY!!!"

* * *

**THE BACHELORETTE PARTY**// _10:37 p.m._

Why. Do. They. Keep. On. STARING AT ME?

Okay, I mean sure, when you scream out the word STRIPPER, really loud, you expect to be stared at, but, come on, I was in a state of panic, all right? And this, having the eyes of at _least_ a thousand blondes on me, _this_ is just pushing it.

_Bloody HELL, mate, you might as well have screamed RAPE._

So, it was really, _really_, loud.

_Did I happen to mention that half of these 'terrorizing' blondes are PROPER ladies, you know, proper, as in, if they were to hear the word stripper they would- _

I KNOW what proper means, Potter!

_Could have fooled me._

That still doesn't give them the right to stare at me. I mean now _that_ is un-proper.

_Why don't you just go ahead and put a bloody BAG over your head?_

State of PANIC, remember?

_Discovering that your ex-boyfriend might have hired a stripper for his BACHELOR party puts you in a state of panic?_

No. It's more like; discovering that my ex-boyfriend's _best man_ might have hired a stripper is what is putting me in a state of panic.

_It's a bachelor party, for Merlin's sake. It's not like they're going to go play bloody BINGO for three straight hours. _

If _only_…

Just then, the front door to the apartment opened and Naminé came in with another group of women. "THE **BRIDE** HAS **ARRIVED**!!" Naminé shouted overhead in a singsong voice.

To my relief, everyone looked away from me and began to crowd around her in a mini mob. Now, how should I go about getting the bride alone for interrogation?

The mini mob grew to be an all out horde of blond woman and yelling as I was gradually being pushed to the back of the room.

_That **does** prove to be quite the predicament. _

…I could always just yell stripper again**  
**

* * *

**THE BACHELOR PARTY**// _11:11 p.m._

"DUDE!" Sora yelled drunkenly, "It's SO eleven, eleven!!"

"DUDE!!" Riku yelled, equally drunk.

"Make a wish. Make a wish. Make a wish," Axel chanted as he held up an almost empty bottle of beer.

Roxas shook his head at their antics from his spot on the couch where only the _lucid _and _sober_ men sat, which mostly included, him, and well, him. Though, Squall _was_ just as sober, but he was on the other side of the room hustling Axel's cousin, Reno, in pool.

The blond didn't think the men in his apartment could get any weirder, that was, until they all started to…

"God, I wish that I could fly," Sora began.

"God, I wish I was a power ranger!" Hayner joined in.

"God, I wish I had a chocobo!" Axel belted out.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at that one.

"I wish I lived in Neverland with Peter Pan!" Riku screamed and afterwards began laughing hysterically.

"I wish that I was a back up dancer in High School Musical!" Tidus chided in.

"I wish you guys could shut the hell up," Squall muttered under his breath.

"I wish I was a video game character!" Reno added.

Sora's old roommate Zidane laughed. "I wish I had a monkey tail!"

"I wish that I was a sky pirate!" A blond haired guy named Vaan put in.

And then soon enough, everyone in the room had said their deep dark desires, much to Roxas's dismay. Well everyone that is except for Roxas himself. But he was hoping to walk away from the room, sober, and very much intact with his own deep dark secret.

Of course, the groom couldn't just let him get away with that now could he?

Just as Roxas was about to sneak away from the room, Sora, quite loudly, called him out.

"Roxas!"

The mantra inside Roxas's head went like this. _Must run. Must hide. Must get away from psycho drunk men. Must run. Must hide. Must get away from psycho drunk men. _

Sora was just a bit faster than him though and blocked the exit before the other could escape. "Roxas, you can't just _leave!_"

"Uh. Why not?"

"Well, you never said what you wish for." There was a growing smirk on the groom's face.

Roxas blinked. "World peace?"

The men in the room gave him a pointed look and he lifted his hands in front of him in defense. "What? Must I really? I mean, it's not even 11:11 anymore," he looked at his watch, "In fact it's 11: _13_!"

Axel put an arm around the blonde's shoulders. "Not the point."

Hayner shrugged. "It's not like anyone outside of the party is going to find out."

Roxas shot a glance at the plant to his left. "That's what _you_ think," he muttered under his breath.

Axel came up behind him and patted him on the back. "There's absolutely _nothing_ to worry about. So, just sit back, grab a beer, and _relax_."

The men, excluding Squall and Roxas, raised their bottles and all said, "Huzzah!"

Seeing as there was no way out, Roxas just gave in. "Fine, I'll participate in your sick game."

"Sick?" Sora inquired.

Roxas pointed his thumb behind him at Tidus. "He just wished to be a back up dancer in some weirdo Disney musical." He looked Hayner. "Power Ranger? Really?" Then, he threw Axel a curious look. "Don't even get me started on _yours._"

The red haired crossed his arms. "You're just jealous."

"Yeah," Roxas shook his head, "_that's_ it."

"Come on. There has to be _something_ you want to wish for!" Vaan said.

"Yeah, I wish that people didn't have to lie all the time." He looked at Sora as he said this.

Everyone looked a little put out at the comment, so he decided for the sake of the party, he would just have to throw away his pride and angst for the moment. He sighed, "Fine. And I also wish that I had magic powers like Harry Potter."

The men in the room perked up at this. "That's the spirit!"

And then an old boy band song came on the radio and Sora jumped up. "This song is my FAVORITE!" And he then proceeded to sing the lyrics aloud.

Squall came up beside Roxas and shook his head at his participation. "You disappoint me." The blonde just laughed, the first time since the party began.

"Hey. At least I'm not participating in _that._"

The two looked at the rest of the members of the party who are dancing crazily around the room to the song as Sora paraded around using his beer bottle as a mike and singing loudly and out of tune.

The brunette sighed at the scene. "You know what? There's hope for you yet."

Roxas only grinned at the sight and tried to stop himself from cackling aloud at the thought of putting his little 'home video' on YouTube.

Revenge was sweet**.  
**

* * *

**THE BACHELORETTE PARTY**// _12:06 p.m._

Naminé had successfully managed to avoid me for half an hour.

Which was quite annoying, really. I enter the living room when she is gossiping with her friends and then she suddenly has the urge to get a drink. I go enter a conversation she is in and then she excuses herself to go to the bathroom.

So here I was, alone on the couch in front of the TV trying to watch some dramatic romance movie that one of the other guests brought in with this other girl named Penelo, who, like the other guests, was _surprisingly_ blonde. She had attempted to start a conversation with me, but soon found that I wasn't the most interesting person to talk to. Especially since I was glaring at the bride the entire time.

Speaking of which, I was running out of ideas to do to get her to talk to me. And I felt as though Naminé could go on with her little game of keep away the entire night.

_Why don't you just get the woman drunk?_

Get her drunk? Why would I want to get her drunk?

_Anyone with half a brain knows that even the deepest, darkest secrets are revealed when intoxicated._

Hm. I don't know about that.

_Please. Don't tell me. YOU'VE never been drunk before have you?_

WHAT!

_I wouldn't be surprised if you haven't had a single drink before in your entire life!_

I'll have you know, Potter, that I have been present in several college dorm parties in my lifetime where alcohol _was_ served.

_Yes, but did you **drink** any of it? _

Well, I…

_That's what I thought. So, here's the plan. You get her to drink as much of that wine over there as possible and then get her alone and…_

God, it sounds like I'm planning on raping her, jeez!

_Do you **want** to know if your suspicions over the RoxyNamiSora matter are correct? _

The Roxy-_what?_

_The RoxyNamiSora matter. It's what I have decided to call your little predicament. So, is that a 'yes, I want to know' or 'no, I am too much of a coward to go find out'?_

Of COURSE I want to know.

_Well then what on earth is the matter with you? There's the wine, and there's the bride. Go get her drunk already!_

* * *

**THE BACHELOR PARTY**_// 12: 48 a.m._

"I'm getting married, today."

Roxas looked up at him as he was cleaning the apartment. The rest of the men had either left or passed out on the floor somewhere. It was only him and Sora that were still awake, although the brunette seemed to still be somewhat intoxicated and was sitting at the table.

"Yeah, I guess you are."

"That means…I'm never going to be able to date, hold, kiss, or even look at another girl again!" Sora was looking at his hands when he said this, he was obviously rambling, "I'm never…I'm never going to be able to love her again."

Roxas paused from his cleaning and looked at him closely. "Well, that was your choice, so now you have to deal with it."

"My choice?" Sora let out an empty laugh, "You know the story, Roxas. Can you actually say…that it was really my choice?"

"So are you saying you regret it? The engagement, I mean?" Roxas asked incredulously.

"No, of course not. It's just that," Sora tightened his hand into a fist and looked wildly at the blonde in front of him, "What would've happened if you stayed with her?"

"…"

"What would've happened if YOU didn't run away?"

Roxas's blue eyes widened at the groom. "Sora…"

He didn't stop, though. "What would've happened, Roxas, if YOU had married Naminé instead?"

"I don't…I don't know," Roxas was trying hard to think but found that he could not.

"You were ENGAGED, and you ran away from it all," Sora was standing now, "If you hadn't. If you had stayed with Naminé, I would still be with Kairi right now. I would never have met Naminé, and she would have never asked me to help her."

"I wouldn't call it an engagement," Roxas said, finding his voice once more and it was steadily rising, "More like an arrangement. It was an arranged marriage, for god's sake. Who would want that?"

"But you loved her!" Sora pointed out angrily.

"But I didn't want to marry her!" Roxas said just as mad.

"That's not the point, and you know it! You made a promise to be with her, and you broke it! You broke her! And that's how I found her, you know. A broken girl, with a broken heart."

Roxas gave him a heated glare, "Well, if you don't love her, than why the hell are you marrying her? Why did you agree to help her in the first place?"

"Because!" Sora yelled, "Because I couldn't just leave her alone like that! Because she needed someone's help, and because_ I_ was the only one there for her!"

"So it was out of pity? Is that what you're saying?"

"NO! I am just saying that!" Sora's voice began to quiet down, "I'm just saying that what would have happened if you were with Naminé and I was with Kairi? Like it was supposed to be?"

Roxas calmed down a bit as well. "Well, maybe it _wasn't _supposed to be. Maybe this is how it's supposed to end."

"There's just…so many things I left unsaid, though," Sora said sadly, "So many things that I still want to say."

"Then say them. You're not married yet," Roxas pointed out.

"What are you…trying to say?" Sora asked slowly.

"You can't just leave Kairi thinking that you never loved her. She won't be able to move on if you do. She won't be able to handle it. Don't leave her not knowing. Don't leave her thinking that you never cared about her."

Sora sighed. "But that's…she hates me. I betrayed her trust."

Roxas ran a hand through his messy blond hair. "That makes two of us, so just go okay? You're getting married in a couple of hours, not dying."

Sora suddenly looked determined. "Then tell Naminé, too, all right? Promise me that you'll talk to her before the wedding."

"Fine. I promise," Roxas replied dully.

"No, you don't get it," Sora roughly grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him down to meet his eyes, "I don't _ever_ want to see her broken again, okay? You have to promise me this and you have to _mean_ it."

Roxas narrowed his eyes and nodded. "I promise."

Sora nodded as well and let him go. He then walked to the front door, but before opening it, he looked back at the blonde.

"And Roxas?"

The other looked up.

"Just tell Kairi you love her already." And with that he opened the door and closed it shut behind him.

Roxas blinked at the spot Sora was standing in moments before and shook his head with a small smile playing on his lips**  
**

* * *

**THE BACHELORETTE PARTY**// _1:03 p.m._

After several attempts without success, I finally managed to get her drunk, well her, and also the rest of party guests as well.

Who knew that blondes were so easily attracted to alcohol?

_See? What did I tell you? Bring the beer, and blondes will come._

So, now she was sitting on the same couch I was on moments before and blabbering on about her wedding details to these two women named Rikku and Quistis, who were both already passed out next to her.

"And well Sora, being the groom, of course, is so NID, not into details and everything. I mean he didn't even know who was coming to the wedding! Seriously. Men. What the heck is wrong with them? Do they not know what marriage implies? You know what? It's us women that do all the work! All they have to do is buy a ring and propose and then leave US to deal with all the other stuff and-" Pause. "Are you two even LISTENING TO ME?"

This was obviously the time to make my move, I mean; she couldn't possibly get any drunker than she already was.

"Naminé…?"

"Huh?"

She looked up, saw me, and immediately took another drink.

I looked at the bottle of beer in her hand warily. "Drinking won't help you ignore the problem."

"Yeah, but it sure as hell will help with the nerves," Naminé answered and held out her bottle to me, "Want a drink?"

"I'd rather keep my sanity, thanks," I replied.

She shrugged.

There was a short silence between us, and I decided to just go straight to the point. "What did you mean before? When you said that you told Roxas the truth?"

Naminé looked to the side without answering.

I sighed and tried again. "Okay let's try answer the blank. 'But he shouldn't be mad at you anymore, after all, I did tell him the truth about blank."

Still no answer.

"You know, the point in answer the blank_ is to answer the blank_."

Silence.

This was when I was beginning to get frustrated. "You have to answer me some time! If you've forgotten, you're getting married today, and we don't really have time for your little game of-!"

"-We were engaged."

_Wait. Stop. Rewind…_**_WHAT?!_**

"Would you care to… repeat that…?" In all honesty, I knew exactly what she had said. I knew it, but I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it.

Her blue eyes rose from staring at the ground and met mine without once blinking. "We were engaged. If you want to know what I told him before, you have to know the _whole_ truth."

_You know, that thing I said before, about you overreacting? Yeah, I take that back._

I stared at her for a moment, and then looked away. "En-engaged, huh?"

She sighed and then patted the spot next to her. "You'll need to sit down for this." I looked at the other women occupying the couch and sat down right at the spot I was standing in, in front of the couch.

"So, how did he…propose to you-?"

"It was an arranged marriage," Naminé cut me off. I refrained from commenting about the whole cutting me off thing that she was so fond of, and listened to what she had to say.

"Our parents were close friends, so they decided that, since Roxas and I had no other siblings, we would be wed to one another when we got out of high school. Of course, they didn't mention this little arrangement to us when we were younger, and they used to set us up on these little play dates together. We became the best of friends by the time the two of us were in the first grade."

Best friends, just like Sora and me in the old days.

"When they finally did decide to tell us of our engagement, we were juniors in high school and had been dating since freshman year. And Roxas being Roxas, threw a huge fit about it, saying that it wasn't fair and that we should be the ones to choose what we should do with our lives."

Yeah, that sounded like something Roxas would say.

"But our parents didn't listen. Only gave us our engagement rings and told us that what was done was done and that there was nothing either of us could do about it. He broke up with me then, said that since we were engaged in the first place, there was no point in us going out. But…but the thing is, the entire time I didn't once complain about the arrangement. Because, I wanted it; I wanted to be with him," Naminé looked at me with pleading eyes.

"I loved him, you know, really and truly. And I knew he loved me, too, but we both knew that he didn't want to marry me. Roxas told me that himself. So, on the summer of junior year, he ran away. And when my parents and I went to Castle Oblivion like we always did for summer break, I was heart broken, and that's when I met Sora."

"The summer of junior year?" I wondered out loud in realization, "That's the summer Sora spent with his dad after the divorce. Now that I think about it, he never actually…told me where he went."

Naminé nodded. "I met Sora at the beach, well, more like he found me there. I was crying, and he stumbled upon me accidentally. He comforted me, and I told him everything. And he didn't run away or leave me alone, only listened. I think that…I think that's when I knew I could fall in love with him."

"So, I begged him to be with me, told him that I'd die if he left me. Sora had said that he had a girlfriend, and I told him that he could still be with her, _you_, as long as he was there for me, too. And then he took one look at me and said yes."

"Just like that?" I asked feeling a bit betrayed, "He didn't even give me a second thought?"

"Well, I didn't actually give him much of a choice you see," Naminé continued while taking another drink of her beer, "When I said that I'd die if he left me, I meant…that I would take my own life."

"You threatened to commit suicide!" I exclaimed in surprise.

She smiled sadly to herself, "I was desperate, and he was my only hope in forgetting about Roxas. When that summer break was nearing the end, I felt as though that everything between Sora and I would be forgotten, that he'd forget me when he went back. And I still remember what he said," The sad smile turned soft in her reminiscence, "He said, 'you'll never be just a memory to me. I'll come back to you, I promise.'"

_"'You'll never be just a memory to me_," I thought. That's what he had told her. Then what was I to him then? What am I to him now? Am I just a memory to Sora? I felt distressed thinking that. I didn't want to just be a memory to him.

"We had decided that we would meet at Castle Oblivion every chance we got; he even spent spring break with me there," which really did explain a lot, now that I understood, "And Roxas turned up, too, his parents had found him and forced him into going back to school for senior year. Along the way, Sora began to feel even more guilty for the two of us so we decided it would be better if the two of you broke up, then, he wouldn't have to deceive you any longer."

"Which then leads us to this summer, right?" I asked. "My suspicions were somewhat correct after all. Let me guess what happens next. Roxas, for the arrangement, had to move in with you, since you both were to be married this break, but to prevent this, you and Sora met up at Castle Oblivion and decided that the only way to stop you and Roxas from getting married is to get married yourselves. Right?"

Naminé had a surprised look on her face, "Yes. You're right. But how did you…?"

I shrugged. "I just followed the clues."

"So I guess you know what I told Roxas, now don't you?"

"I guess so."

"Does it make you feel any better?" Naminé asked hopefully.

I paused. "…Not at all."

She sighed.

I looked up at her from my spot on the ground. "But I guess, this is what happens when you ask for the truth, right? More pain."

"I wish that it didn't have to be like this, though," Naminé spoke lightly, "I wish that the truth didn't always have to be followed by pain," she paused, "Why can't the truth be happiness? Why can't everyone just be honest?"

"Because," I replied, "Everyone's a liar."

She threw me a sidelong glance. "I can understand Sora, Roxas, and me being liars, but I don't recall you ever lying at all. So, if that's so, then what is that you've lied about?"

I stretched my arms and lay back with my hands behind my head. "Keeping the truth from someone… is the same as lying."

Her eyes were calculating as she stared me down for a moment and then she smiled knowingly.

"Kairi, you're going to be happy one day. I know it."

I looked back at her sadly then and just shrugged. "Who knows what the future will bring."

There was a brief silence before I nudge her with my elbow.

"Now go to sleep, you. Didn't you say you were getting married today?**  
**

* * *

**THE MAID OF HONOR'S DRESSING ROOM**_// 7:14 a.m._

I looked in the mirror with wide eyes. There was _no way_ that woman standing there was me. There was just no way.

The dress, no _gown,_ I was wearing was purple and flowing. The first layer was made of a silky material and on top of that something akin to the fabric that veils were made of and had pieces of silver decorating it in beautiful designs.

My hair was pretty impressive itself as well. It was put up in such a complicated manner and had pieces of purple fabric woven in.

I was in complete shock when I stared at my reflection.

"Lookin' good, Kai," Sora's voice called out from behind me.

I snapped out of my reverie and looked back at the doorway. Sora was looking pretty handsome himself in his black tuxedo. His hair was a hopeless cause of course, sticking up everywhere, and I found myself in disbelief that my childhood friend was actually getting married.

"Please, Sora, don't flatter me."

He grinned brightly stepping inside the room and stopping beside me. "Doesn't this remind you of prom?"

We both stared at our reflections in the mirror and I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. "Yeah it really does."

"Good times, huh?"

If I remembered correctly, Sora and Riku spiked the punch and ended up getting everyone drunk, except me since I was previously warned over the matter. Then Sora started up a dancing competition between the men of Paopu High and Riku forced everyone into performing karaoke.

I laughed then. "Yeah, good times."

He looked hopeful at my laugh. "Does this mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

Looking at his reflection in the mirror I rolled my eyes. "You're getting married today. I'm not allowed to be mad at you."

"So I guess getting married does have its props."

The comment caused me to turn around and smack him lightly in the head. "Yeah, other than the fact that you're going to be able to spend the rest of your life with the person you love."

His expression suddenly changed into one less playful, as if he just remembered something.

I looked at him curiously. "What?"

Sora looked a bit nervous and then I knew exactly what he was thinking about.

Turning around fully, I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled softly at him. "I know everything now Sora. Naminé told me."

He raised his head in surprise. "Everything?"

I nodded. "_Everything._"

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well then. That's a relief."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You could have told me," I paused, "No, you _should_ have told me"

Sora bowed his head in shame. "Yeah, I know."

"Why didn't you?"

He turned his head to the side so that I wasn't staring at him directly in the eye. "I didn't want you to hate me, Kai."

I looked at him pointedly. "I could never hate _you_, Sora. Not really at least. Sure, at one point, I _did_ want to strangle you and maybe run you over with a car thoroughly a couple of times for lying to me," his eyes widened and he backed away slightly making me laugh, "but you were-_ARE_, my best friend."

Sora smiled in that way of his that used to make my heart flutter, but now, only one person could do that to me, and it wasn't Sora anymore.

"I'm glad you still feel that way. And you know…even if you might not believe me, I," he took my hand with the one on my shoulder and held it tightly, "I did love you."

"I know. And I did, too," I looked at our intertwined hands thoughtfully, "But now I-"

Sora interrupted me, "Yeah, yeah. Roxas, right?"

I looked up at him surprise as a blush spread on my face which Sora noted with a small smirk playing on his lips.

"He still thinks you hate him."

I crossed my arms with a pout. "Yeah, well, I do. And he hates me, too."

He laughed. "Seriously. You two _amaze_ me without the amount of stubbornness you both possess."

I threw him a curious look but he only smiled and began walking back toward the door. "He's with Naminé if you were wondering."

"I wasn't."

"You suck at lying."

"Go away, no one likes you."

"I'm the one getting married."

"In less than an hour, mind you."

"Oh. _Crap._"

* * *

**THE BRIDE'S DRESSING ROOM**// _7:20 a.m. _

Naminé twirled around in her wedding gown giddily across her dressing room. "Can you believe it, Roxas? Married! _ME!" _

The best man shook his head at her antics. "Sure I can. You _are _the type."

She stopped prancing around. "The type?"

Roxas shrugged. "I always imagined you getting married."

"Just not to you, right?"

He smiled weakly at her.

Naminé sighed and wandered over beside him all the while looking completely dazzling in her white gown and glowing. She stopped in front of him, causing Roxas to look up at her in surprise. "Wha…"

"I'm about to get married, Roxas. I think it's about time the both of us came clean to each other. It's our last chance."

Roxas appeared reluctant at first but then after taking a moment to look at her hopeful expression a soft smile broke across his face. "All right. Me first."

He took a breath, "I'm sorry that I ran away from you."

Naminé grew quiet, as she seemed to ponder over his words. "I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough for you."

He shook his head. "No, I'm sorry that I couldn't be there for you."

The bride tilted her head to the side. "Well, I'm sorry for breaking up with you so abruptly."

The comment made Roxas laugh. "I'm sorry that I _made_ you break up with me."

The once serious confessions turned a tad lighter as Naminé's face broke out into a grin at her next assertion. "I'm…sorry that I was having a secret affair behind your back."

"I'm sorry that I didn't love you like you wanted me to," Roxas admitted.

"I'm sorry that I hurt both you and Kairi," Naminé confessed knowing that the mentioning of the certain females name would cause an amusing reaction from the male in front of her.

Roxas paused his mouth agape for a moment at her before shooting her a small glare. "I'm sorry that I…stole Sora's tuxedo and dyed it pink."

Naminé giggled at the memory. "I'm sorry that I told Kairi _everything_ about what happened between the four of us this morning before you could."

He stopped and stared at her, eyebrows raised and she shrugged sheepishly. "I'm sorry that I got your fiancé and his friends completely smashed last night and videotaped their psychotic behaviors before proceeding to post it on YouTube."

"You didn't!" She gasped.

"Oh, I did, trust me," he stated smugly.

They both laughed. Roxas stopped first and sighed. "I suppose there was a lot we had to say, huh?"

Naminé nodded with a smile still playing on her glowing features.

Roxas felt as though a load had been taken off his shoulders and mirrored her expression. "I should be going now, huh?" He ambled over toward the door. "You're wedding is approximately," he took a quick glance at his watch, "a little more than half an hour away."

The bride-to-be squealed. "Oh my god…I'm getting _married_."

Roxas only laughed and was about to fully exit the room, but changed his mind and turned back around to face her.

"Ne, Naminé."

The blonde blinked and looked at him expectantly.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't have our happy ending."

Naminé felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as she nodded at him.

"Me too, Roxas, me too." **  
**

* * *

**A RANDOM HALLWAY IN THE CHURCH**_// 7:38 A.M. _

I dashed down the hallway, quickening my pace as I turned another corner.

It seemed as though they lost the flower girl, Marlene, somewhere in the church and they kindly granted me the oh so wonderful task of finding her. Oh, and did I mention the fact that there was only about ten minutes left until the wedding started?

Yeah, I was pretty much screwed.

_My, what vulgar language you use._

Please, Potter, you use more inappropriate British slang than anyone that actually lives in England. And yes, J. K. Rowling's characters are included in the statement.

In the back of my head I heard a soft snort.

Now, back to finding that flower girl. "Marlene!" I called out in a sickeningly sweet tone, as if to a pet of some sort, "Come out, come out wherever you are! The wedding is about to start!"

Like I expected, there was no answer and I let out a sigh of frustration. I had already looked through most of the church, meaning every nook, every corner, every room, and there was no sign of her.

"Marlene!" I shouted aloud once more and picked up my speed, going into a full out sprint while turning a corner only to crash into something very hard. "Oomph!"

I stumbled back, making me lose my step and fall backwards, but before I reached the ground, I felt a hand grip my arm and pulling me forward into a steady, standing position.

Looking behind me and seeing an open broom closet, I sighed thanking the heavens that I hadn't fallen in there.

"Jeez, Kai. Quite the klutz are we now?"

The familiar voice caused me to stiffen and I looked up, only to meet familiar azure eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Roxas…?" I trailed off in amazement. My eyes were wide. Wasn't he, mad at me? Wait; wasn't I supposed to be mad at _him_? "Klutz!" I exclaimed suddenly to try and cover up my moment of shock, "I'm not clumsy. This is the first time that I've ever shown any klutz worthy tendencies."

He shook his head with a growing smile. "If you recall, on the first day we met, _you_ tripped over _me_."

"Did not," I replied stubbornly.

"Did too, I have the bruises to prove it," he informed me smugly.

The familiarity of our bantering made a smile slowly form on my face. I missed this, just talking to him, when it was only the two of us. It felt as though we hadn't spoken in years.

"Bruises? I doubt that, you drama queen."

"Says the girl who held a funeral for a dead cricket," he shot back.

This event had occurred some time before the whole tape thing. I had found a cricket, which I dubbed Mickey, in Roxas's car and decided to keep it as a pet, only to have it die a couple of hours later. The very memorable funeral was held in my hallway bathroom where we had a thirty-minute ceremony with Roxas as the priest and ended with the both of us wishing it farewell as it was flushed down the toilet.

"Mickey deserved that funeral."

"Mickey's lifespan was a total of three hours," Roxas said this in a smug tone as he crossed his arms.

My blue eyes narrowed at him and I looked away with a small pout playing on my lips. He seemed to find the gesture to be very amusing and he began to chuckle lightly.

"Whatever. I need to go find the flower girl and the wedding is starting in less than ten minutes!" I paused, "Shouldn't you be there already?"

The blonde boy shrugged, "I'll get there when I get there."

I gave him a pointed look, "I'll get there when I get there?" I repeated in an incredulous manner.

Roxas nodded. "All a wedding really needs is a bride, a groom, and a cooperative priest. In all actuality, we," he gestured toward himself than at me, "Don't really need to be there."

I raised an eyebrow. "Where are you getting at?" I asked slowly.

He flashed a smirk before I found myself being pushed into the broom closet behind me, my back meeting the wall and Roxas closing the door behind us.

"R-Roxas!" I stuttered aloud in shock.

From within the darkness, I could vaguely see him giving me an innocent look as he inched a bit closer. "Yes?"

I could barely form a sentence. "You just…you just…"

"Locked us both in a closet?" Roxas finished with a grin evident on his handsome features, "Yes, yes I did."

"Locked!"

He twisted the doorknob in confirmation and I almost fainted from the thought of it all.

_I TOLD you that the best man and the maid of honor would end up in a broom closet!_

I very much wanted to strangle my inner voice, disregarding the fact that it was a _voice_, and that it was in no way a physical being.

"Yep." Roxas seemed very pleased at the feat.

Telling myself to breathe, I calmly asked him, "And can you tell me, Roxas, why you locked us both in a closet?"

"So that we can _talk_ of course, " he chose this moment to shoot me a very suggestive look, "What did you _think_ I did it for?"

I blushed slightly and glared at him. "Oh nothing, nothing at all. I mean _nothing else_ comes to mind when the opposite sex pushes you into a closet. And we could have very well talked out there, you know. Where its brighter, less stuffy, and I could move more easily."

"Now where's the fun in that? I swear, we haven't hung out in weeks and you've already turned yourself into a boring prude once more."

I gaped at him, "A boring prude am I?"

His hand was on my shoulder and I wondered how he could have located it so easily in the dark. "Kairi, Kairi, Kairi, where would you be without me to brighten up your life?"

"Definitely not in a broom closet."

Roxas laughed, "Just admit it, you can't survive without me."

I tried not to let him see the redness on my cheeks as I fought hard to stay mad at him. "I thought we were supposed to be having a _serious_ conversation, huh?"

"I think serious is pretty much thrown out the window when you're locked in a closet with me," he paused thoughtfully, "And you're avoiding the question."

"Yes you have a point and avoiding _what _question?"

"Whether or not you can survive without me, of course. And disregarding the answer will only make it more evident that you're in denial and being in denial only makes me think that I'm right."

I glared at him through the dark. "What makes you so sure that I can't survive without you?"

"Because youlove me," Roxas replied in an offhanded manner as if it was the easiest of all things to comprehend.

All I could do was stare at him speechless. He was only teasing, I know, but just _hearing_ him say those words.

"I see that you aren't denying it," he said in a singsong sort of voice.

The comment made me snap out of my reverie, and I scowled at his dark outline. "Oh, please. Don't flatter yourself. I _am_ still mad at you, you know. Making jokes and bickering like the old days won't change that."

Okay, so I had already gotten over the whole hating him thing, but _he_ didn't know that, did he?

The declaration, I soon found out, didn't faze Roxas in the slightest. In fact, he only replied with a, "No, you're not."

Which I could only shoot back with my own, "Yes I am."

"_No_, you're not."

"_Yes_, I am. And what gives you the right to tell me whether or not I'm mad at you?"

"No, you're not. Because I _know_ you, and out of all the things you _can_ do, staying mad at me for so long is _not_ one of them."

"I can **so** stay mad at you! Especially since you, you know, _lied_ to me about, well, EVERYTHING. And then, _you_ had the nerve to be mad at _me_ for trying to protect _you _from getting hurt!"

Roxas paused slightly at that. And I took this time to maneuver myself around him and reach the locked door. "I am _not _going to stand around and play this immature game with-" I stopped mid-sentence as I felt a hand grab my arm and spin me around and soft lips pressed against my own.

Now, I could say several things about my first kiss with Roxas.

Like how he ever so slowly backed me up into the door and slipped his hands through my hair, or how I was completely and utterly immobile under his touch and could only stare with wide eyes into his face, or how he knew exactly what to do and how to do it to leave me breathless.

But, it would still be indescribable.

He moved away slowly and set his calculating eyes on to me before the corners of his lips turned upwards in a full out grin at my lost expression. "I told you so."

The comment allowed me to regain my voice and I turned my bewildered look into a very pathetic glare. "Y-you _cheated_."

Roxas laughed and a mischievious glint entered his eyes. He moved in closer, causing me to let out a small '_eep!'_ and back up further into the door. "Now, I wouldn't quite call it cheating. More like…taking advantage of."

"A-and that," I hoarsely managed as he leaned in towards me, "is even worse!"

"Hm? Is it now?" He asked, his face only centimeters away from mine. I had the feeling that he wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying…not that I was either with the way things were going.

Before his lips could descend back onto mine, the closet door _magically _opened, causing me to topple onto the ground. Oh, with Roxas on top of me, _of course_.

"Gah!"

I looked up to see a little girl dressed in a pink dress with wide, _wide_ innocent eyes staring at Roxas and me in horror.

"…"

Marlene's mouth was agape and she didn't seem able to move

"…"

Roxas seemed to be trying really, really hard _not_ to laugh, and did not even _attempt_ to get off me.

"…"

I didn't know whether to go comfort the girl or smack Roxas in the head for being such a, …such a…Well, it seemed as though I still couldn't think straight.

Roxas being, well Roxas, turned toward Marlene, "Do you mind?"

I swear that guy is bi-polar. One minute he is all '_angst!! ANGST!!'_ then the he is cornering me in a broom closet, and _then_ he's all giddy and happy. Seriously, _what.the.hell?_

The flower girl took a step back, and then after taking one last look at the two of us, dashed off frantically down the hallway, leaving her basket of flower behind. I slowly turned toward Roxas.

"You _idiot_."

He grinned.

I glared. "You can get off now."

"Hm. Can I? Didn't know." Roxas looked up at the place Marlene was last standing. "Uh, didn't she just run in the direction of the ceremony?"

My eyes widened in realization and panic.

"THE WEDDING!!**  
**

* * *

**THE WEDDING**_// 7:51 a.m. _

"If anyone knows of any reason why this couple should not wed, speak now or forever hold your-"

_SLAM!!! _

Turning of heads. Collective gasps. Rustling. Scampering of feet.

Naminé looked down at her flower girl in wonder. "Marlene?"

"Aunt Naminé!!" She cried out grabbing onto the older woman's white gown.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked from his spot beside her. He looked a tad stressed and a bit worried, probably more because the maid of honor and best man were missing rather than the flower girl herself.

Marlene remained stubbornly silent, still clutching the dress.

The blue-haired priest looked presently annoyed with the interruption. "May we continue?"

Naminé looked at him apologetically. "Sorry, Pastor Seymour, please go ahead."

The man nodded and started where he had left off, "If _anyone _knows of any reason why this couple should not wed, speak _now_ or forever hold your-"

_SLAM!!_

More turned heads. Startled gasps. Eruption of whispers.

I pointed accusingly at the flower girl. "DON'T BELIEVE A WORD SHE SAYS!"

Silence.

Marlene cowered in fear behind Naminé.

Roxas, seemingly oblivious to the awkwardness of the situation, stepped up beside me and took a quick glance around the room before casually grabbing my arm and leading me down the aisle.

Which I found quite disconcerting, I was walking _down the aisle_ with _Roxas_.

The thought immediately brought me back to a certain broom closet and I felt a blush form on my face. I sped up, causing Roxas to shoot me a curious look, but we ended up reaching the bride and groom in record time.

I could tell that both Sora and Naminé were having a hard time deciding whether or not to glare at the two of us are cry out in relief and happiness.

"We'll talk about this _after _the two of you get hitched," Roxas whispered under his breath.

The two nodded and we all turned to look at the priest, who in turn was staring at us with a raised brow before shaking his head. "Let us proceed…"

He cleared his throat, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

I glanced about the room in mild curiosity at the thought of anyone actually speaking up and found most of the occupants of the room staring almost _expectantly_ at me. And all I could think was, 'What the hell?'

_You **are **the most likely person to speak up, you know. _

Turning back to the couple, I locked eyes with Naminé, who was staring at me in an almost hopeful desperation, and then at Sora who was happiness personified.

And I smiled.

The tension in the room seemed to suddenly disappear and I could almost see several of the guests heave out relieved sighs.

Pastor Seymour continued on with the ceremony.

Though, I tried hard to pay attention to what was being said, I found my gaze constantly drifting over to the best man, who never failed to catch my eye and wink.

I don't know how I managed to get through the entire wedding without running out of that church screaming. But before I knew it, the 'I Do's' were exchanged and the bride and groom were leaning in for the kiss.

I took this time to lock eyes with Roxas, who, inspired by the kiss, grinned saucily in my direction. I stopped myself from rolling my eyes in exasperation. Like I _needed_ to be reminded.

When Sora and Naminé separated, cheers broke out and everybody watched as the two held hands and did a mix between skipping, walking, and running back down the aisle.

I'd never seen any two people look so happy. It made me want to cry just as much as I wanted to smile.

It was moments like these that made me believe that there really were such things as cliché happy endings. And I was glad that my pessimistic and cynical nature hadn't kicked in yet. Maybe I was still a little light headed from that kiss.

Stupid Roxas**  
**

* * *

**THE AFTERPARTY**_// 11:43 p.m. _

Amidst all the laughter and the dancing, I found myself sitting away from the crowd, on a chair in the back of the room next to the spiked punch eating, surprise, surprise, _gourmet _chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, specialty of the ever so charming Chef Irvine.

Said Chef was whisked away not minutes ago by one very drunk Selphie, who by the way, _did_ have a little heart to heart with Larxene. The meddling woman wouldn't stop shooting me the most irritable glances during the ceremony.

A few guys had come up to me asking for a dance, but I turned them all down _politely_ with a pointed look and a scoop of ice cream.

"_Somebody's_ sulking," a singsong voice called out from behind me.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who the owner of it was, as he pulled up a chair next to me and casually seated himself onto it.

"I am _not_ sulking," I muttered under my breath. I was trying really hard to fight down my growing blush, though, with the smirk Roxas was shooting me, it probably wasn't working. "I am clearly enjoying myself."

"Oh, _really_? I wasn't aware that glaring at innocent partygoers and scaring off potential dance partners was classified as 'enjoying yourself'," Roxas replied in open sarcasm.

"Well, shows how much YOU know."

The blond pouted at my lack of enthusiasm. "Aw, come on, Kai. Don't be a party pooper. Let's dance."

"Tango?" I drawled.

He grinned. "Nope. I was thinking a long the lines of…" He trailed off and used his arm to gesture toward the slow dancing couples in the middle of the room.

I raised a brow at them all and answered him flat out. "No."

"Why not?"

"I don't do the slow dancing."

"But it's _fun._"

"I'm afraid of your kind of 'fun'."

Roxas crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "This wouldn't at all have something to do with a certain incident involving a locked broom closet, now would it?"

"No," I glared at him, "Why in the_ world_ would you think _that_?"

"If you're going to say that you didn't like it, I would have to accuse you of lying." He threw me a knowing look.

"I'm not saying I didn't like it…" Please, how could I _not_? "It's just that…" I paused and found that I couldn't finish the rest of the sentence.

"Just that _what_?" Roxas urged.

"…" I sighed and turned to face him with a more determined look. "What did it _mean?" _

"Mean?" He repeated confusingly.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "What did you think to accomplish by kissing me? Where does that leave us now? _What_ are we now? And PLEASE, do not say that we are 'friends with benefits' or, I swear to God, I will kick your-!"

Roxas cut in. "We are _definitely not_ friends with benefits."

"Good. So that makes us…what? Just friends. A, uh, couple?" I asked awkwardly.

"What do you _want_ us to be, Kai?" He asked this with such indifference yet at the same time with so much intensity that I honestly couldn't tell what answer he was hoping to get. Did he want us to stay friends? Was he looking for something _more_?

I looked at him closely, taking the time to further analyze the unfamiliar look in his blue eyes.

"I want us to be…" For some reason I couldn't find the right words to tell him how I truly felt. And my hesitance was obviously taking its toll on him, my gaze drifted downwards toward me wrist where a certain charm bracelet with the engravings of R and K rested.

I slowly slipped it off my wrist and held it out to him so that the two letters were facing him. "I want us to be Roxy and Kai, again."

The look on his face was unreadable. "So…just friends, then."

I shook my head vigorously. "When were Roxy and Kai ever _just_ friends?"

He lifted his head, so that he was staring directly at me. "What are you saying?"

"Roxas, we've been dancing around each other since we first met at the ice cream shop. I think it's about time we admitted that there is _something_ and there _has_ been something between us. Something more than just friends."

I couldn't believe I just said that.

"So, it finally comes out," he smirked at my puzzled expression, "Kairi, it would have taken a complete _idiot_ to not notice that there was something between us. I've just been waiting for you to finally come to terms with it."

"Then, you…knew?"

"About me and you, and you and me? Yeah, all to well. For a moment, though, I was afraid that I had been misinterpreting your feelings toward me the entire time. I mean, at one point, I seriously believed you hated me."

I wanted to laugh. "And here I thought you hated _me_."

Roxas shook his head with a small grin. "We are _idiots._"

"Yeah, no kidding," the voice of the groom said from beside me. Sora was grinning wildly as was Naminé, who was literally attached to his arm. "Do you know how long we've been waiting for you two to come to your senses?"

Roxas and I looked at them blankly.

"A _very_ long time," Naminé answered.

"So," Sora began, "When's the wedding?"

I rolled my eyes and laughed aloud when Roxas put his arm around my shoulders and winked at the other two. "Well, we've already walked down the aisle, I say, we're just as married as the two of you."

"In a weird way," Naminé spoke softly to me, "I think he's trying to propose to you."

My eyes widened considerably and I turned to Roxas who smiled slyly at me. "Don't you get any ideas, mister, I don't get married on the first date."

"Are you asking me out on a date, Kai?" He asked in mock disbelief.

I rolled my eyes and stood up from my chair taking Naminé's arm in the process. "Let's go leave these two psychos alone together."

She laughed and we began to make our way to the other side of the room when Roxas's voice called out to me.

­­

"What about the second?"

* * *

All I can really say now is that, maybe in the beginning, Roxas and I weren't meant to be. But, I guess, with the amount of stubbornness the two of have combined, we didn't need to be star-crossed lovers. 

No, all we really needed was fate.**  
**

* * *

**A/N: It's done! It's done! AHH. Thirty-two pages on Word and it's done! WOOT. **

**Please Review and check out For Rent when you get the chance!! **

I love you guys and I want to thank you all for sticking with me 'till the end. I must say, you guys must have a whole lot of patience to make it this far.

.:WALLFLOWER:.


End file.
